Imprint Series: Messy Imprint Jacob's story
by Wolfgirl2696
Summary: I thought i would never heal when my father died, with time i did. I thought i would never heal after my brother was in a fatal accident, with time i did. I thought i would never heal after he broke my heart, you Jacob black healed that. Jacob/OC
1. A day in the life of Mikayla Lahote

" Mikayla get your ass down here!" I hear jake yell from downstairs. I suspected Seth was with him, my two best friends in the whole wide world, I roll my eyes

" I'm coming calm down!" I yell back looking once more into the mirror. My dark tresses fell just past my bust, my green eyes starred back at me in the mirror. I was wearing a gorgeous black mini skirt, a royal blue lace see through top, black bandeau, tan moccasin boots, and a jean jacket. I smile in satisfaction and walk downstairs Drake blazing from the ear bud in my ear.

"And they want to see me pick back up, well, where'd I leave it at I know I exaggerated things now I got it like that Tuck my napkin in my shirt, because I'm just mobbing like that You know good and well that you don't want a problem like that You gone make someone around me catch a body like that" I sing along to Drake as I walk down the stairs, when I hit the bottom I spot Jake leaning against the door. I smile

" Finally" He says

" No don't do it please don't do it cause one of us goes in and we all go through it" I hear seth finish the lines to my song. I'm wrapped in his arms, a smile spreads to my face as I spin around planting a kiss on his cheek.

" Hey you" I smile

" What no kiss for me?" Jake snickers

" Mikayla Lahote what the hell are you wearing!" My overprotective brother paul yells from where he's standing in the kitchen

" What?" I ask raising an eyebrow "When did you become such a grown up?" I tease

" I think she looks great" Seth says smiling

"I second that!" Jake comments

" You're freakkin half naked" Paul continues

" That's the point" Seth says matter of factly. I smirk, paul looks like he's about to kill Seth

" Let's go" I say walking outside pulling Seth along with me, grabbing my backpack in the process. I hear Paul mutter something to Jake as we walk out. Paul gets into the drives seat, Jake takes shotgun, and Seth and I get in the back. Paul starts to drive as Jake turns on the radio, just another normal day in my life. Seth snakes his hands intertwining them into mine. A small smile spreads to my lips as I look out the window hiding the blush that comes to my cheeks. Seth and I had been going out for around a month and a half now and I loved every minuet. Of course Seth wasn't exactly a hottie but I thought he was cute, he was sweet, and I loved him.

" I wonder if Sam will be back at school today" Jake says to Paul. I had heard a lot about this sam figure in the past couple of days, apparently he had been missing from school. I didn't really know him, all I knew was that he was a Senior just like Paul and Jake.

" Don't know, but things are getting weird, Jared wasn't there yesterday" Paul responds

" Why are you guys so wierded out about this?" I ask rolling my eyes " Maybe they're just sick" I say. Jake and Paul exchange a knowing glance " Secrets don't make friends" I snap. Seth chuckles

" It's nothing" Paul says

" Whatever" I respond as we pull into the parking lot of La Push high school. I slip out of the car keeping Seth's hand in mine. I spot Sarah, my best girl friend and drag seth over.

" Hey hoe" I smirk playfully as I give her a hug

" Look who's talking" She replies with a hug " Damn girl you look hot today" She chuckles

" I try my best" I respond flashing a smile

" Look what the cat dragged in" Jake says walking up to the group. Sarah and Jake have a sort of love hate relationship, but mostly hate.

" Could say the same to you, besides stop checking out Kay's ass every five seconds" She smirks " I'm sure Seth would appreciate that" A blush comes to my cheeks

" Sarah" I scold, Seth tightens his grip slightly on my hand. I squeeze back reassuringly

" Just stating the facts" She shrugs " Cya later Kay" She tells me before leaving

" She still calls you Kay?" Jake asks me " What I she five?" He snaps

" So what if she does, and stop checking out my ass" I scold playfully. He smirks

" Please you wish I was checking you out" He smiles playfully before going to join his little bro gang that consisted of Quil, Embry, and him. I shake my head as Seth and I make our way through the hallways, finally approaching my locker. I let go of his hand to open my locker as he leans against them.

" So bonfire tonight?" He asks me sending me a charming smile

" wouldn't miss it" I smile exchanging books in my locker

" did you study for the physics test today?" He asks

" Yes, why?" I ask closing my locker. I turn to face him while leaning against the cool lockers " Don't tell me you didn't"

" Help me please?" He smiles hopefully

" Nope, too bad for you" I grin evilly. I give him a quick kiss before beginning to head to class

" Mikaylaaaaa" He whines

" Nope, cya later" I wink playfully before walking into my homeroom. I turn the corner and walk right into someone, I stumble back a few steps before looking up.

" Oh sorry" I apologize while looking up to see, Sam? He had grown at least three inches and was solid. It was the first time I had seen him in three days. Three inches in three days? What was up with that?

" No problem" He says uncomfortably moving out of the way. Weird, I walk over to my seat just as the bell rings.

I twist my bangs into a braid and pin it in the back of my head. I smile in satisfaction, was wearing the same as I wore to school and I thought it was fabulous.

" Kayla you better come down soon!" I hear seth call

" Coming!" I yell in response. I descend the stairs slipping my phone into my pocket.

" Hey, I saved you a piece" Seth smiles handing me a plate with a piece of pizza on it

" Thanks" I smile taking the plate and kissing him on the cheek. I look around my kitchen to see Quil, Embry, and Jake also there.

" How nice of you to invite yourselves in" I tease

" It is isn't it" Embry says gulping down some orange juice

" And now you're going to clear out my fridge?" I smirk

" Yup, thanks" Embry responds with a grin. I chuckle heading to the couch where Seth and Jake were. I sit next to Seth arching my feet over him sitting parallel with the couch.

" So sam was back today" I say taking a bite of my pizza " It seems to me that he was at boot camp not sick" I say shrugging

" Yeah" Is all Jake says

" What do you think he was doing?" I ask

" Dunno" He replies obviously not telling me something. I take another bite of pizza and swallow before speaking.

" Tell me, don't keep secrets" I whine

" Yeah Jake don't keep secrets" Seth Chimes in

" I'm just worried, he came back so different" He says shrugging

" Where's Paul?" I ask glancing around

" Don't know" Seth says " He wasn't home when we got here. My phone buzzes

" Hold this" I tell seth holding out my plate. He takes it as I grab my phone from my back pocket.

Paul: At Sam's staying the night, won't be at bonfire

What the hell. I wear a mask of confusion on my face.

" What?" Seth asks concerned

" He's with sam" I respond

" What?" Jake and Seth say together. I shrug texting Paul back

Me: Why?

A few seconds later he responds

Paul: Just cause, I can't talk gotta go

Me: Paul tell me why!

I respond and wait for an answer but it never comes. I sigh another text, I'm hoping it's Paul but it's just Sarah.

Sarah: Party at Jackson's tonight wanna come? It's going to be fun(: booze and hot guys

Me: one Sorry can't bonfire, two plus illegal substances and shitloads of homework don't really mesh well together, fun three I have a boyfriend?

Sarah: Fine be lame, anyways miss you, hope you and seth get some

Me: Really sarah?

Sarah: Just joking sheesh, well bye have fun

Me: Bye

I slip my phone back into my pocket. I look back at my plate to see it empty and the last of my pizza in Jake's mouth.

" Jake!" I scold " I was going to eat that" I pout

" Sorry" He chuckles finishing off the rest of it

" Sheesh you boys never have enough to eat" I shake my head laughing lightly

" Guys let's go we're going to be late" Quil says. I nod and stand up seth's arm wrapping around my waist as we head out the door and into the cool spring night.


	2. Trust is a fragile thing

Chapter 2

I lean back against Seth as he leans against a log on the sand. I pull my legs up toward my chest as Seth moves his hands around me. A smile comes to my face as I glance around the circle. Jake, Embry, Quil, Jared, and Leah. No paul or sam. I notice Jared's back, he just like sam looks like he bulked up big time and he looked a lot taller. I smile lightly at Leah, she was one of my good friends, she was going out with Sam Uley and I swear those two are glued together at the hip. I never quite got the point of these little bonfire things or why these people were here, I guess it was a tradition. We would come down here about once a month and hang out. Billy begins to tell his story about how we were descendants of shape shifters and "the cold ones", I of course believed none of that bullshit. He begins on a new story about imprinting.

" When shape shifters imprint they find their other half. Literally the only thing holding them to this earth, love forever. Love at first sight" He says looking around the circle " All other things don't matter, the bond is strong and will last forever" He explains " When a wolf imprints he will have no other love, that is his soul mate for life. He would do anything to make that one person happy. His emotions are hers" He smiles glancing around the circle " Well that's all for tonight" He smiles setting his hands in his lap. Interesting great story Billy I think to myself.

" Cozy down there?" Jake asks looking down at me

" I am thank you" I smirk lightly " Why are you jealous?"

" Please" Jake says retorting and then standing up to wheel Billy home

" Hey Mikayla, seth" Leah says walking over to us. I stand off brushing off my but.

" Hey Leah" I smile lightly " Where's sam?" I ask

" I don't know he just said he wasn't coming" She says shrugging " He's been acting weird lately" She says

" I wouldn't worry about him, I'm sure he's fine" I reassure her " So what's new?" I ask

" Nothing really my cousin Emily is coming into town next week" She says with a smile. I nod yawning

" I'll walk you home" Seth offers. I nod

" I'll cya Leah" I smile as Seth and I begin to walk home. " I hope Paul's okay" I say biting my lip

" Paul's no idiot I'm sure he's fine" Seth says snaking his arm around my waist. My little house comes into view

" I hope you're right" I sigh as we get to the door. He slips his hand under my chin bringing my eyes to his eyelevel. He moves closer to me until I can feel his hot breath on my lips. I grab his shirt pulling him into me kissing him on the lips. I smile wrapping my arms around his neck as his move to my waist. I break for air.

" I better go" I tell him. He nods giving me one last long kiss in an attempt to make it last

" See you tomorrow?" I tell him. He nods reluctantly letting me slip inside. I walk upstairs get ready for bed and pass out in my bed

It had been two days since Paul hadn't been home and things were getting weird. I sit on my bed after school, I was wearing an ensemble of jean shorts, black lace tights, a teal bustier top, and a black blazer. I bite the end of my pen, where the hell was paul and why wasn't he home? I pull out my phone

Me: What the hell why haven't you been home, where are you?

Paul: I told you I'm at Sam's

Me: You didn't answer my first question

Paul: I can't answer that, don't worry about me

Me: How can I not worry?

Paul: I have to go

I literally let out a scream of frustration, what was his deal. That's it I'm going to Sam's to find out for myself. I pretty much run to my car and I'm at Sam's house within minuets. I rush to the door and knock probably a few too many times. Sam opens the door wearing a worried expression on his face. I hear a crash.

" Shit!" I hear paul's voice

" Oh hi Mikayla, what can I do for you?" Sam asks glancing over his shoulder

" I want to see Paul" I demand

" Paul's not here" Sam says doing his best to lie

" I'm not an idiot I heard his voice" I demand, now I was getting mad

" That was…my cousin" Sam says, lying to me yet again

" What the hell I know he's in there" I say shoving the door open

" No I can't let you in here" Sam says urgently

" What are you doing to him?" I ask a bit of bite in my voice

" Nothing" Sam says looking defensive

" Let me in" I half yell forcing myself in. When I see Paul I stop dead in my tracks. First of all he cut his hair short, second he grew probably about four inches, third he looked like a body builder.

" What the hell?" I mutter " Paul?" I question disbelief prevalent in my voice "What did sam do to you?" I ask worried walking over to him " Are you taking steroids?" I ask touching his arms, I flinch back, he was burning hot " Are you sick?"

" Calm down everything's fine" Paul says

" Then why are you still here?" I ask looking at him in furry

" I can't tell you" He responds looking down at his feet

" You can't or you won't?" I bite back crossing my arms across my chest

" Can't" He replies refusing to make eye contact with me.

" I can't believe you! I thought you were better than that!" I yell scolding him. Then I turn to Sam " And you, you should be ashamed of yourself" I angrily yell " Drawing people in to do drugs and other shit like that" I frown

" Mikayla!" Paul yells. I look back at him in fear, there was a tremble in his voice, he was hyperventilating now, his eyes furiously searching the room for something.

" Paul?" Sam says cautiously " You need to leave" Sam says

" Let go of me!" I demand but he keeps shoving until I'm out the door, and then he shuts the door in my face. What the fuck? I dig my nails into my skin in frustration kicking a rock. Dammit, I thought Paul was above all that.I shake my head getting into my car I drive straight to Jake's house I was meeting seth there also. I walk straight into Jake's house a furious look on my face.

" Well hello miss sunshine" Jake smirks

" It's not funny!" I yell a bit louder than I intended " Sam's got Paul on drugs or some shit like that"

" What?" Jake asks looking more serious

" I saw Paul, he's huge he's grown just like Sam and Jared" I say a worried tone in my voice

" What's going on?" Seth asks furrowing his brow as he walk into the room

" Mikayla thinks Sam has Paul and Jared doing drugs and stuff" Jake says. I sit down on the couch frustrated running a hand through my hair. Seth sits next to me placing a hand on my thigh gently rubbing circles trying to calm me down.

" Did you ask him what was going on?" Seth asks looking at me

" He said he couldn't tell me " I respond trying to make sense of it all " It still doesn't explain why Paul hasn't been at school" I say frowning

" I'm sure he'll tell you eventually" Seth says. I nod trying to reassure myself.

" I hope" I sigh leaning my head against Seth. A tear slides down my cheek, why was this happening my last family was being taken away from me.

" Kayla don't cry it'll be fine I promise" Jake says looking down at me. I quickly wipe the tear away, crying was a sign of weakness I grew up with the notion of no weakness.

" I'm fine" I say trying to level my voice. " Promise me you two won't be dragged into that shit" I say sternly

" Please, we're not idiots" Seth says smiling warmly at me

" Right, we're not going anywhere" Jake says adding in. I nod smiling lightly, little did I know both those promises would be broken sooner than I knew.

I sit in my living room with Sarah, we were having a movie night. I chuckle lightly at Tina fey, we were watching Date night. I look down at my yoga pants with my blue crop top. I sigh, it had been four days since Paul left, and he still wasn't home.

" so you and seth" Sarah says raising an eyebrow. I chuckle

" What about Seth and I?" I ask taking a handful of popcorn from the bowl

" How far have you guys gone?" She asks tossing a few kernels in her mouth casually. I give her a "really?" Look. She chuckles

" I'm not answering that question" I respond

" Oh so you guys have?" She says raising an eyebrow

" No!" I tell her

" Whatever, why not seth's hot" She giggles pretending to watch the movie

" What about you and that guy from the party?" I ask

" You actually thought I was going out with him?" She asks making it seem like that was the most absurd thing in the world " He was a one time thing" She says shrugging. I love sarah to death, but she can be quite the whore.

" Go to bed we have school tomorrow" I scold

" Yes mother" She says smirking. I drift off into sleep. When I wake up, Sarah's still passed out. I check my watch, shit we were going to be late. I throw a pillow at Sarah.

" We're going to be late!" I yell before running upstairs. I walk back downstairs a few minuets later, dressed, hair brushed, and teeth washed. I was wearing a blue and magenta dress and little black wedges. Sarah was up and dressed as well.

" Let's go" I smile as we head to the car

I walk out of my fifth period class and to my final class, gym. Thank goodness, I had the easiest teacher and all we did was sit around and talk, and Seth and Jake were both in that class. I walk in and over to the corner where we usually sit.

" Hey guys" I smile lightly

" Hey" Seth smiles as I sit down he kisses me on the cheek. Jake fiddles nervously with his fingers

" Jake do you have something to say?" I raise an eyebrow

" Huh?" He asks looking up

"You look more nervous than a bride on her wedding day" I chuckle

" What? oh i'm fine, I'm going to the movies with Bella tonight" He says attempting a smile

" Awh so you're nervous" I smile lightly " Well don't be because it's a turn off"

" I'll keep that in mind" He says " But Seth's nervous and shy all the time" He retorts

" Yeah but he's cute when he's nervous" I smirk " And you look like you're having a baby" Seth chuckles " You'll be fine" I smile reassuringly. He nods

" Have you talked to Paul recently?" seth asks changing the subject

" Take a look" I say tossing him my phone

Paul: Kayla I'm sorry, please don't worry

Me: Save it for someone who gives a shit

Paul: Please you have to believe me

Me: That's the thing I don't know who you are anymore, you are not my brother

Paul: Sam is helping me, not hurting me

Me: Helping you with what?

Paul: I can't tell you

Me: Fabulous more secrets, whatever Paul

Paul: Please just trust me

Me: I've lost all trust and respect for you

" Harsh much?" Jake asks

" He deserves it" I mutter

" Maybe you should trust him, he is your brother" Seth shrugs handing me my phone

" That person is not my brother, my brother tells me everything" I say keeping a straight face " He wouldn't not tell me unless it was something bad" I didn't want to talk about it anymore, I made that perfectly clear by putting my ear buds in. I hear seth sigh and take my hand in his, he squeezes it and I squeeze back, At least I still had him and Jake.


	3. More than one promise broken

Merry Christmas! Enjoy(:

Chapter 3

" I totally won, I'm pretty sure three in a row is winning" I smile playfully

" Whatever this game is stupid anyways" Seth whines. We were playing tic-tac-toe and Seth was being a sore loser.

" ugh, you're no fun" I pout throwing a pillow at him. He chuckles " So when's your cousin coming into town?" I ask

" Saturday" Seth says shrugging

" So today?" I ask

" Shoot is that today?" He asks jumping up from his seat " Sorry as much fun as this is, I have to go pick her up" He says

" Can I come?" I ask

" Sure" He smiles as we rush out the door, when we get in the car I turn on the radio to kiss fm. I smile as drake's "take care" comes on.

" I know you've been hurt by someone else" I sing along to Rihanna, I had loved to sing since I was little, I wasn't very good, but I loved music.

" I can tell by the way you carry yourself" Seth sings beating his hand against the steering wheel.

" Don't sing" I chuckle " You're ruining the song" I laugh

" Hurtful" He says putting a hand over his heart " And if you let me!" He sings louder. I laugh hysterically

" Stop seriously you're downgrading this song" I whine

" Fine" He chuckles

" Shit, I look like a hooker" I say looking down at my outfit. I was wearing a crimson crop top, denim short shorts, a leather belt, black lace leggings, and boots.

" You look fine" He says glancing over me once " You look better than fine" He smiles lightly

" You're obligated to say that" I argue looking out my window " I just don't want to make a bad impression on your cousin" I sigh

" She's going to love you" He says reaching over to place his hand on my thigh. We approach the airport and begin to circle, Seth pulls over and gets out of the car walking over to a girl maybe in her early twenties she pulls him into a hug and then takes her bags. I get out of the car and lean against it. Seth pulls her over.

" Emily this is my girlfriend Mikayla, Mikayla this is my cousin Emily" Seth says. I smile, Emily was gorgeous, she had long black tresses, green eyes, flawless complexion, she was flawless.

" Nice to meet you" I smile lightly trying to be as polite as possible

" You too" She grins pulling me into a hug " I love that shirt, where did you get it?" She asks as we all get into the car and Seth loads Emily's bags into the trunk

" Urban outfitters" I smile " My favorite store" I smile playing with the hem of my shirt

" I love that store too!" She exclaims " Okay we're definitely going shopping soon" She grins running a hand through her glossy locks

" Okay sounds like a plan" I smile lightly

" So are you a junior just like Seth?" She asks

" Yup" I smile

" Ugh I can't get over how pretty you are, I would kill for your hair" She exclaims surveying my hair " Seth! She's a keeper" She smiles

" Are you kidding me? You're like supermodel pretty" I chuckle

" You didn't have to tell me that em" Seth says making me blush lightly. We pull into Seth's driveway as Seth parks the car.

" Wait Mikayla as in Paul's sister?" She asks

" Uh yeah why?" I reply getting out of the car

" Oh my gosh! Last time I saw you, you were maybe eight or nine" She chuckles

" Oh gosh" I moan I had been an ugly little child

" You were cute!" Emily exclaims, I shake my head

" Definitely not" I chuckle "Anyways I gotta go but I'll see you guys later?" I ask

" Yup, nice meeting you!" Emily says pulling me into a hug and then heading to the house

" I'll see you" Seth says walking over to me. I nod as he gently kisses my lips, sending a warm sensation down my body. I smile and get into my car driving away.

Me: Where were you yesterday you were supposed to meet us at Seth's

Jake: Sorry I'm sick

Me: Awh, how did the date go?

Jake: She brought a sissy friend, it was whatever

Me: Next time(:

Jake: Yeah hopefully

Me: Well get some rest, cya later

I sigh sliding my phone back into my pocket. No sooner than I had put my phone away did my phone buzz again, I pull it back out. Seth, I smile looking it at the text.

Seth: Can you come over?

Me: Sure, any special reason

Seth: Leah needs comforting, I'll explain when you get here

Me: Okay be there in a few

I get up it was tuesday at night, two days since Emily had arrived. Emily was awesome, she was sweet, gorgeous, had great tips for makeup, boys, and clothes and other stuff like that, she was like the sister I never had. We had gone shopping yesterday, and we dragged poor Seth along. It was great having a girl I could be close to since paul wasn't exactly big sister material. I smile changing from my sweats into shorts. I grab my keys and get into the car, starting to drive to Seth's. It had been almost a week since Paul left home, and quite frankly I didn't care. If he wanted to do that with his life then fine. Jake was still sick, it worried me, but Billy wouldn't let me see him. I sigh parking my car in Seth's driveway. I let myself in and instantly hear sobs. I see Seth on the couch, when I walk in his face lights up in a smile as he walks over.

" What's going on?" I ask, you could hear Leah bawling from the front door, and her room was in the back of the house.

" Hey, thanks for coming" Seth says kissing me on the cheek. He leads me to the couch where we sit down. " Sam broke up with her" Seth says looking at me very seriously

" Are you kidding me?" I ask incredulously

" No" He says looking distressed

" Why did he do it?" I ask running a hand through my hair, this was more complicated that I thought

" I'm not sure" He says shrugging, he looks like he's hurting. I stand up walking over to Leah's room.

" Leah, it's Mikayla" I say knocking

" I don't want to talk please leave me alone!" Leah yells in-between sobs. I sigh reluctantly walking back to Seth "She doesn't want to talk" I tell him sitting down

" thanks for trying at least" He smiles lightly. I nod as I lean back against him. He pulls me into his arms kissing me on top of my head. I felt so comfortable in his arms, we had only been going out for a few months now but I felt like it had been forever.

" Will you help me with homework really quick?" Seth asks. I nod

" What would you do without me?" I tease as we walk over to a table.

" Fail" He chuckles

" Most likely" I laugh, glancing over the problem " You idiot, you added wrong" I smirk pointing to his problem. He shakes his head smiling

" That's what I have you for" He smiles wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him kissing me gently on the lips. I smile kissing him back, it just felt so right whenever I was with him.

" Love you" He mutters under his breath, it caught me off guard but I smile

" Me too" I respond kissing him once more. My phone buzzes I groan.

" What now" I frown checking the text, it was paul

Paul: Emily's in the hospital, come

" Shit!" I half scream " Emily's in the hospital" I yell panicked. Seth grabs my hand pulling me out the door calmly but distress was written all over his face, we both get into the car and drive to the hospital.

Me: What happened

Paul: She was mauled by a bear

" Mauled by a bear" I tell Seth, he looked miserable. I pull his hand into mine " It's going to be okay" I reassure him

Me: Is she going to be okay?

Paul: I think so, room 207 btw. I gotta go, cya at the hospital later

We pull into the parking lot and rush to the receptionist desk.

" Room 207?" seth asks

" Down the hall to the left" She answers. I grab Seth's hand and run over to the door. Seth knocks. A man in a white doctor's dress appears.

" I'm family" Seth says

" come on in" The doctor says

" I'll be out soon" Seth says kissing my cheek and then disappearing into the room leaving me alone. I walk over to the waiting room, there was only one person there. I almost didn't recognize him, he had cut his hair short, grown about four inches, bulked up big time, he looked damn fine. Jake

" Jake" I say in a voice barely above a whisper. I looks up and gives me a look I can't comprehend, he look entranced, right at me. I take a tentative step foreword; he was kind of starting to scare me. He kept his eyes locked on me. I felt a sudden pull to him but held my ground, something was different.

" Please don't tell me Sam got to you too" I look at him with pleading eyes

" He's not doing anything to me" He finally says breaking from his trance

" That's exactly what paul says" The hurt evident in my eyes and my harsh tone. I receive a text

Seth: I'm going to stay overnight, go home. I'll keep you updated

Me: You sure, I can stay with you

Seth: Yeah, I'm sure

" Where's sam?" I ask clenching my teeth together

" Outside, why?" He responds

" I'm going to give him a piece of my mind" I say turning from Jake heading to the door. I feel someone grab my waist, gently. I look back Jake, his touch was warm, it sent shivers down my body, I feel a sudden impulse to want to be wrapped in his arms. What was I thinking? I was with Seth, I was in love with seth.

" That's not a good idea" He responds. I wiggle out of his grip walking outside. I glance around. Sam, Jared, and Paul were over near the edge of the forest, they all were shirtless, what the hell since when did Jared and Paul have six packs? I storm over.

" Who do you think you are!" I yell getting there. They all look up but I stare directly at Sam " You take away my brother and now my best friend?" I yell, I was heated now

" Mikayla not now" Paul says moving in front of me. I push past him as Sam walks into the forest. I follow him

" Don't walk away from me, I want an answer" I demand as we go deeper and deeper into the forest.

" Mikayla!" Paul warns

" And Leah! How dare you just break up with her like that. Do you know what that did to her?" I yell. Sam spins around like something just snapped inside of him. One minuet I'm standing in front of Sam and the next I'm standing in front of a huge wolf. It was black, it looked dangerous.

" Mikayla!" Jake yells running in front of me protectively. Paul and Jared try to restrain the beast. I stand there in shock, what was going on? I could feel myself shaking violently I could only imagine the expression on my face.

" Jake" I whisper clutching onto him. The large wolf breaks free of Jared and Paul and lunges at Jake and I, I let out a loud shriek. Jake wiggles free of my death grip leaving me feeling vulnerable, one second it's Jake, the next another wolf. The next thing I saw was the dark one that was Sam lunging straight at me. I passed out after that.


	4. Confusion is an understatement

Chapter 4

I wake up glancing around, where was I? the last thing I remembered was the wolves, just thinking about it sent a shiver down my spine, they were terrifying. Their huge teeth, that could tear me apart in seconds. but maybe I was just hallucinating?

" Hey, you okay?" I hear a voice from the door, Jake stood in the doorway. He walks over sitting on the edge of my bed. I didn't realize I was crying until Jake wiped the tears away from my face. His touch was warm, he looks over me with concern. I finally gather up the courage and ask.

" What's going on?" I ask looking him straight in the eyes, bad mistake. I caught myself being lost in his soft brown eyes before awkwardly looking down, he smirks.

" You remember the Quileute stories my dad always tells?" He asks looking at me, he bites his lip nervously

" Yes?" I tell him hoping he'll continue

" They're true" He says

" You're kidding me right?" I ask pure terror fills me as I feel myself inch away from him

" No" He says scanning my face for a reaction " I'm not going to hurt you" He says looking deep into my eyes, he slips his finger under my chin, I flinch at contact as he brings my eyes up to his. " I will never let anything happen to you" He says softly, I wanted to believe him, but I was just so unsure of everything now. I nod tentativly

" That explains Sam" I say suddenly embarrassed

" Yes, So far it's Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, and I" He explains "Sam wasn't getting us into trouble, he was helping us with all this shit, guiding us" He continues

" I feel so bad now for blaming Sam" I frown looking down setting my head in my hands. Jake gently pries my hands from my face.

" Hey, it was natural" He shrugs reassuring me " I felt like that too, don't feel bad" He says kissing the top of my head. I nod wrapping Jake in a hug, immediately I regretted that too. I wanted to stay there forever, Jake made me feel safe, completely safe. What was this? I was in love with Seth, Jake was my best friend. I pull back as he reluctantly lets me go.

" Where am i?" I ask

"My house" He responds. I nod

" Thanks" I smile lightly " Where's Sam? I owe him an apology" I frown

" At the hospital" He responds

" Why?" I ask " Did he know Emily well?" I ask out of curiosity

" He" Jake hesitates before continuing " He did that to Emily" I feel my expression change to pure shock

" How?" I ask in a whisper

" Emily is Sam's imprint, but she was mad at him when he broke it off with Leah, Sam lost control" He says shrugging

" He still had no right to break up with Leah" I respond my nails digging into my thigh

" And imprint is more than love" He explains looking me in the eye " It feels like that one person is the reason you live" He continues looking down at the bed " The one person you will forever be connected to"

" So it sounds like this imprinting has happened to you?" I smirk slightly

" No" He answers quietly looking down

" So are you guys dangerous?" I ask a bit frightened changing the subject

" Only when we first change, paul's the worst" He chuckles " That boy has serious anger issues" He continues

" Trust me you don't have to tell me" I say laughing lightly " So when you phase you suddenly get abs?" I ask glancing where jake's abs where, if only he weren't wearing a shirt. I quickly advert my eyes. He smirks cockily

" You think they're hot don't you" He teases

" …No" I respond twisting the bracelets on my wrist

"Admit it" He grins

" Fine I think they're hot okay?" I laugh lightly " I can't believe you made me say that, you're such an ass" I chuckle as he grins obviously satisfied. I shake my head. I hear the door open and someone call out.

" Jake?" A voice calls

" In my room Sam!" Jake yells back, the door opens and Sam comes in, every time I look at him he was more intimidating. I usually wasn't someone who backed down easily or was scared easily but this was an exception. Jake scans my face smirking.

" Mikayla, I just wanted to apologize for how I acted, i'm sorry I lost control" He tells me staring at me intently.

" No I'm sorry it was my fault" I look up at him as I gather courage " I'm so sorry for blaming you" I tell him fiddling with my bracelets

" I'm sorry for not allowing anyone to tell you" He shrugs " I thought it was the right thing to keep you safe, I know now that was wrong" He tells me

" So we're good?" I ask forcing a small smile

" Of course" He smiles " By the way I thought I'd let you two know, Seth phased last night" Sam explains

" How?" Jake asks. I glance around it was morning now, I guess I passed out last night and didn't wake up until morning

" Leah phased" Sam says apparent sadness on his face, maybe Sam did really care about Leah, but his love for Emily was greater. " And it catalyzed Seth's phasing" He goes on " And one more thing, Harry Clearwater passed away" Sam says looking even more sad " Heart attack" He whispers, we stand there in silence for a moment. I felt horrible, first Emily and now his dad. I could only imagine what Seth was going through right now.

" Can I see him?" I ask "Seth, I want to see him"

" Yes, I don't think Seth's a danger to anyone" He says thinking for a moment " But just in case bring Jake" I nod " The funeral is tomorrow" He explains " Seth won't go back to school this week because of the funeral and the death" He tells me. I nod, he would miss three days of school, manageable.

"Alright, let's go" Jake says, I nod "Cya later Sam" Jake says as he passes him, Sam pats him on the back as we both exit his house.

" I am not riding that thing" I say pointing to his bike

" Awh come on live a little" Jake teases walking over, he holds out a helmet. I shake my head " Where's that little daredevil that I know?" He asks. I let out a sigh and grab the helmet. He grins getting on his bike " Hop on" He says patting the back of his bike

" Don't you have a car?" I whine staying where I am

" Nope" He chuckles. I sigh getting on the back " You might want to hold on" He smirks. I reluctantly wrap my arms around Jake's waist as he starts his motorcycle. I always hated these things, Paul had gotten into a huge accident when he was younger which probably explained my hate for them. When I was with jake I felt safe, it was actually kind of fun, exhilarating. I smile lightly letting the wind blow through my dark locks. We finally get to Seth's house when I hop off, jake puts down the kick stand. I toss Jake my helmet, he smiles.

" See not bad" He smiles as we walk toward the house

" I'll admit it was not bad" I chuckle. I sigh starting to build up a nervous feeling in my stomach, what if seth didn't want to see us right now. " Is this a good idea? Maybe he needs his space" I say stopping in my tracks. Jake looks like he's about to say something when the door opens and a small woman starts running toward us pulling us into a hug.

" Jake! Mikayla! Good to see you" She pulls back forcing a small smile. I smile genuinely back, her light brown locks were neatly tucked into a braid. Her chocolate brown eyes stared at me with hope, and she didn't look a day over 35.

" Hello mrs. Clearwater" I smile lightly

" Hey sue" Jake says

" We can come back later if now's not a good time" I say twisting a lock of my black hair around my finger

" No come on in, I'm sure seth needs the company" She says leading us into the house " he's in his room" I nod as he cross the room and into the hall. I had butterflies in my stomach, I hope he was okay. I knock on the door.

" Seth?" I call

" come in" A monotone voice calls. Jake pushed the door open as we walk in. His room was the same, plain blue and red, and always tidy. I force a small smile.

" Hey" I smile lightly and as naturally as possible as I sit next to him on the bed.

" How you doing?" Jake asks, I assumed he was asking both about the wolf thing and his dad

" Okay" He responds shrugging

" You wanna talk about it?" I ask trying not to be pushy, gosh I sounded so much like a shrink

" I guess it's just hard, the phasing and my dad at the same time" He responds his eyes glued to the floor.

" Jake can you help me with something!" Sue calls from the kitchen

" Be right back" Jake says leaving the room. He closes the door behind him. I take a look at Seth, like the other boys he had grown about three inches, he was significantly more buff and I couldn't resist but say he was definitely more attractive.

" So hows Emily?" He asks, of course he would. He was always so selfless. I smile lightly, same old seth

" She's fine" I gently place my hand over his causing him to finally look up at me " The question is how are you?" I ask, again I get a shrug

" I'll get over it" He says returning his eyes to the floor " I guess I'm just lost" He says frowning slightly

" that's what you have Jake and I for" I tell him smiling encouragingly

" Thank you for being here for me" He smiles wrapping me in a hug, I felt so warm in his arms, so comfortable. I reach up to kiss him gently on the lips before pulling away, I figured we'd have time to kiss later. He cracks a small smile tucking a lock of my hair behind my ear.

" How's leah?" I ask

" Bad" He responds frowning. I lean back onto him as he envelops me in his arms " On top of phasing there's my dad and then the Sam thing" He sighs

" I'm sure she'll get over it" I smile slightly

" Yeah I hope" He responds

" How about we make cookies" I grin standing up " Those always cheer people up" Seth stands with me grabbing my waist pulling me close

" Sounds perfect" He smiles kissing me softly. I smile against his lips when I hear a knock on the door, Seth lets go of me.

" Yup?" Seth calls out. Sue pops her head in the room

" Hope I'm not interrupting, but I'm going out for a while" She says leaning against the door

" Sounds good we were just going to make cookies" I smile

" Awesome, just don't burn the house down" She chuckles leaving the doorway. I smile as Seth takes my hand in his as we walk out of his room and into the kitchen.

" We're baking cookies!" I announce to Jake pulling him off the couch and into the kitchen he groans reluctantly following me to the kitchen.

" You guys suck" I pout wiping flour from my nose

" I got the worse!" Jake chuckles, his hair was full of flour. I laugh

" I think I breathed some in" Seth chuckles wiping some flour from my cheek. We had successfully made one batch of cookies, we made the dough made a batch and then decided to just eat cookie dough and somehow that had turned into a food fight. I shake my head flour spreading through the air. I glanced to see Jake looking at me intently, what was his deal, I looked back to Seth who was glaring at Jake. Since when did that boy glare at Jake? I raise an eyebrow at Seth as he glances at me shaking his head. Jake walks over to the living room, I turn back to seth who pulls me into him pressing his lips hard against mine, what had gotten into him? I could feel Jake staring at us, awkward much? He traces the length of my hips slipping his hand under my shirt sliding up my bare stomach, that caught me off guard. I push him back.

" What the hell?" I yell at him, Jake stands up from his place in the living room. Seth just stands there.

" Hey, I'm sorry" He starts. I frown walking out the door closing it with a slam. I drive straight home, why did he do that? He was never into PDA or any of that Shit. It was almost as if he were trying to make Jake jealous. I try to shake it off as I get home to my surprise Paul was home.

" Hey" I force a smile

" Hey wassup lil sis?" He calls from the couch. I sigh walking up to my room plopping on my bed, my phone buzzes, I check it. It was Sarah.

Sarah: Hey, wanna go shopping?

Me: Sorry not in the mood

Sarah: awhs what's wrong?

Me: I don't know Seth was acting weird he slipped his hand under my shirt with Jake in the room, what the hell?

Sarah: And that's a problem why? Seth's hot

Me: Sarah, honestly. Why don't you date him then

Sarah: maybe I will(; haha not I'd never do that to you, anyways I'm sure he'll go back to being goodie goodie Seth soon, why hasn't he been at school?

Me: Sick and his dad passed, he'll be back next week

Sarah: Alright well I gotta go good luck with your seth issues

Jake's POV

I shake my head, he didn't have to prove anything to me. I clench my fist in an attempt to control my anger, I could feel myself shaking.

" Why the hell did you do that?" I ask him

" Stay out of it" Seth says grabbing a glass of water. Leah enters the kitchen.

" You need to break up with her" She says yawning

" Why should i?" Seth asks biting back

" You know she's not the one" She replies sternly, Leah could be scary sometimes

" Doesn't mean I can't love her" He shrugs. I clench my teeth angrily

" You're being selfish!" Leah yells " You're going to end up breaking her heart and you know that"

" You don't know anything" He replies coolly

" Excuse me?" Leah asks letting out a growl " I don't know anything, I went through the same thing you're about to do to her" I swear she was going to phase right there in the kitchen there was so much anger radiating off her " Let me tell you it feels like shit" She continues advancing on Seth " And I will not let you do this to her" She says very seriously

" I can make my own decisions" Seth says avoiding her eye contact

" If you don't tell her I will" Leah threatens

"Hell Leah it's my decision do not tell her" Seth says sternly

" She has the right to know it's not her" Leah says storming off to her room.

" I love her I will not give her up like that" Seth says looking out the window

" When you imprint you will know what love is, you're being selfish and if you really care about her you'll break up with her" I frown walking out

" You just want her to yourself!" Seth yells behind me. I shake my head hopping on my bike riding away


	5. The Truth

Chapter 5

Mikayla's POV

I sigh staring at the ceiling as I lay on my bed. I groan remembering my shit load of homework I had. I sit up and walk over to my desk pulling my books out, my phone buzzes I glance over at it, it was Jake.

Jake: You okay?

Me: Yeah, he was just acting weird you know?

Jake: Yeah I get it

Me: I wonder what's gotten into him, he's usually not like that

Jake: I'm sure he'll be back to normal soon

Me: Haha that's what Sarah said

Jake: oh, sarah

Me: Jake be nice

Jake: But she's so…

Me: I know but I still love her, wouldn't you love me if I were a hoe? I know you would(;

Jake: I dunno bout that…

Me: hurtful

Jake: I was kidding!

Me: Just playing with you 3

Jake: 3 you know I love you

Me: Hehe I know, well I gotta go, thanks for cheering me up, that's why you're my best friend(:

Jake: No problem, cya later

I smile setting my phone back down, it buzzes yet again, I groan, the world wanted me to fail high school. I chuckle looking at the text.

Seth: Hey I'm sorry can we talk

Me: What's there to talk about?

Seth: You're mad

Me: No I'm not

Seth: Yes you are, don't lie

Me: Seth! I'm not mad okay?

Seth: I'm sorry about earlier, I guess I was just jealous

Me: of Jake? Why, that's silly Seth we're best friends you know that

Seth: Yeah I guess I'm sorry

Me: It's ok

Seth: Can I make it up to you? Wanna go to dinner on Friday?

Me: Sure sounds good(: I gotta go but ttyl?

Seth: Aight bye

I smile lightly, that made me feel slightly better. I sigh getting started on all my homework.

I walk out of my 6th period class and to my locker. Someone's there waiting for me, I recognized him as the new kid. He was ok I guess nothing special. He had shaggy brown hair and brown eyes that didn't even compare to Seth's. As I approach my locker I pull an earphone out of my ear.

" Excuse me you're leaning against my locker" I state as he turns around backing up

" Sorry" He chuckles lightly glancing down at my chest area

" Hey perv my eyes are up here" I snap rolling my eyes

" Fiesty" He smirks as I open my locker " Where's that boyfriend of yours?" He asks

" do you need something from me?" I raise an eyebrow grabbing a couple of notebooks from my locker and shoving them into my backpack

" Do I need a reason to talk to a pretty girl?" He retorts. I let out a deep sigh, someone needed to work big time on their pickup lines " Alright I'm just kidding, is Sarah here?" He asks

" Why?" I ask closing my locker

" Give this to her" He says handing me a slip of paper and then walking away. I open the note to see a number. I roll my eyes as Sarah walks up snatching the note from me.

" Thank you" She smiles shoving it in her pocket

" That guy's an ass" I give her a disgusted look

" He's hot" She shrugs

" What's wrong with you, I think your standards are dropping big time" I chuckle

" Whatever, anyways you wanna go toTiana's house to study?" She asks \

" Can't I'm going to Seth's dad's funeral" I say frowning lightly

" Awh, well I hope it goes well" she frowns " I gotta go but cya later?" She smiles as I nod. As she leaves Jake approaches us.

" Slut" He mutters as he gets to me. I slap him on the arm.

" Be nice" I scold

" Sorry mother" He teases, I chuckle " so how are you and Seth?" He asks

" Fine" I shrug " He's taking me to dinner to make up for it" I smile lightly as we start our normal route to the parking lot. Jake frowns " What you don't trust seth?" I ask incredulously, they were as close as brothers

" No it's nothing" He replies, I roll my eyes

" Nothing my ass" I raise an eyebrow he wasn't a very good liar

" I'll tell you later" He says as we stop at my car

" Alright I'll see you later?" I smile lightly unlocking my car, he nods getting into going to his bike. I get in tossing my backpack next to me as I start driving home.

I look into the mirror, my dark locks looked extra long tonight because I had straightened them. My lips were a deep red, a bit of eyeliner lined my green eyes. I was wearing a Sheer black lace and silk slash neck cocktail dress from D&G featuring short dropped sleeves, lace panels on the dress, a grosgrain belt and a detachable slip and black heels.

" Kayla let's go!" Paul calls from downstairs. I grab my clutch and head downstairs. Paul waits at the door in his suit. I chuckle.

" don't you look nice" I smile

" I try" He smiles straightening out his tie. I smile as we head to the car. The drive was short and we got there way too quick. I had always hated funerals, this one was no exception. Paul walks on in as I stand by the car.

" Hey" A voice behind me calls. I turn to see Jake a small smile on his face " Shall we go?" He asks holding out his arm. I hook mine with his as we head inside, I leaned on him for support. Seth turns around from the front with his family, I smile as he gives me a small sad smile back. It hurt me to see him like this, so broken. Jake leads me to a pew in the middle as we sit. I take a deep breath, the nerves were getting to me.

" You okay?" Jake asks

" I'm good" I reply clearly lying. He slides his arm around my shoulder gently rubbing my arm as I lean against him. He radiates the needed warmth as a tear escapes my eyes. I had never been good with death, ever since my father died. I saw what it did to families, it destroyed them. The ceremony starts, I don't really pay attention I focus on keeping sane. Jake consistently glances down at me to make sure I'm okay. When it's finally over I stand and walk outside, I hear footsteps follow me out and arms wrap me in warmth.

" Hey" I whisper

" You're a mess" Jake teases

" You're so insensitive" I frown leaning back against him

" I'm sorry" He kisses the top of my head " We should go, we're going back to the clearwater's for dinner" He says letting go of me, I strangely felt empty, alone, in need of his warmth. I nod hooking my arm around his as I wipe the tears from my face.

" Let's go" I say as we start walking toward the front of the church

" You look nice by the way" He says smiling

" Thanks" I smile lightly, he nods as Paul approaches us

" Hey my car's full can you ride with Jake?" Paul asks

" Gee thanks Paul" I tease

" Sorry" He chuckles

" I'm not riding on Jake's bike" I insist

" Awh what I thought you liked it" He teases " Nah I brought a car" He smiles

" Cya there" Paul says walking away.

" Should we wait for Seth?" I ask

" He's riding with his family" He says gesturing to Seth getting into a car. I nod as we make our way to his car.

" Are you and Seth fighting?" I ask as we get into his car. I buckle in as Jake starts the engine.

" No" He replies plainly starting to drive to Seth's house

" Then why are you acting weird around each other?" I ask

" We're just disagreeing about something" He shrugs

" About what?" I ask

" Whether to tell someone something or not" He replies pulling into Seth's driveway

" Tell who what?" I ask

" Can't say" He replies pulling the keys from the ignition

" Jakeee" I whine

" Sorry" He chuckles. I shake my head getting out the car, Seth meets me a small smile on his face.

" Hey" He says as I wrap him in a hug

" Hey" I smile warmly, I didn't really know what to say

" Sorry I didn't have a chance to see you earlier" He says. I shake my head

" It's fine" I smile lightly as we head into the house. The rest of dinner was uneventful, I said goodbye to everyone and caught the end of Paul and Seth's conversations, Paul seemed angry, at this point I was so tired I would ask him in the morning. We drive home, I head to my room, get ready for bed, and fall asleep instantaneously.

Paul's POV

I hold fistfuls of Seth's shirt in my fists pushing him up against the wall.

" You tell her or I swear I will" I say sternly looking at him "You break up with her"

" She doesn't need to know" He replies

" You hurt my sister and I'll hurt you" I threaten seriously

" I'm not going to!" He exclaims naïvely

" You will, whether you like it or not" I growl " She is not your imprint, you need to let her go for her sake" I continue

" What if I don't want to let her go?" He asks

" Then you're more selfish than I thought" I reply fiercely leaving him in his place against the wall, the nerve of that boy

Mikayla's POV

Another day at school without Seth, thank goodness this was the last day. I shut my locker a small smile on my face.

" Can't I'm having dinner with Seth" I smile tossing a lock of my dark locks over my shoulder

" Ugh you suck" Sarah pouts " We have to hang out soon I never see you anymore!" She whines

" I know, I'm sorry things have been crazy" I tell her, it wasn't much of an excuse but it'll have to do.

" Jake don't you have better things to do than hit on your best friend's girlfriend?" Sarah remarks as Jake walks up, he rolls his eyes

" Don't you have better things to do besides sleep around with guys all day?" He smirks sending me a small smile

" At least it's worth while" She snickers " Cya later Kay" She grins smacking my but as she walks off

" ouch!" I call out dramatically flipping her off as she walks off. She laughs giving me a heart sign. I grin returning the heart before turning back to Jake, he fake gags.

" Shut up" I chuckle playfully hitting his arm

" Ready?" He asks. I nod as we walk to the parking lot. I was wearing a blue and red plaid flannel unbuttoned, a grey v-neck, short shorts, and these gorgeous pair of black booties, I'll have to admit I looked good. I was excited for my date with Seth tonight, I hoped all went well. I unlock my car and get in as Jake enters from the other side. I dump my backpack onto his lap.

" Excuse you" Jake teases putting my backpack on the ground

" Excuse you" I tease starting the engine and pulling out as I head to my house. I turn on the radio Nicki Minaj blasts from Kiis FM. I grin pulling on my aviators.

" you're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye" I rap along, Jake gives me an amused look.

" Don't act like you got that swag" He smiles playfully

" I do too have that swag" I smirk " More swag than you" I chuckle pulling into my driveway, to my surprise Paul and Leah were sitting on the steps of my house. I look at Jake, when they see the car pull up they both stand. I turn the car off tossing my sunglasses into my bag.

" Hey guys what's up?" I smile lightly, Paul gives me a sheepish smile, Leah just looks at the ground. What was going on? Did someone die or something.

" We just have something to tell you" Jake says. I scan their faces, they were anxious, nervous. But of what?

" Just tell me" I demand, now I was getting impatient

" Just promise you won't freak out" Paul pleads. I frown, now they were getting me nervous

" Tell me" I repeat biting the inside of my cheek nervously

" You aren't Seth's imprint" Jake tells me calmly I feel my stomach drop, the most terrible feeling overcomes me. That was it? What did that matter? At that moment I didn't understand but I slowly began to, eventually he would leave me for his imprint, just like Sam.

" You didn't" I hear a voice call out, I turn to find the one person I dreaded to see. Seth


	6. Healing

Chapter 6

" I thought you guys were my friends" Seth furrows his brow in confusion he was beginning to shake violently

" I warned you Seth" Paul says scanning Seth's face for sign of emotion

" Why didn't you tell me?" I ask a tone of hurt in my voice

" It doesn't matter, we can still be together" He says hope in his voice. He takes a step toward me but I instinctively take a step back

" Dammit this is why I didn't want you to know" He yells angrily " Fuck you Jacob!" He yells angrily

" Seth calm down" Leah warns taking a step toward him

" How could you say that" He frowns " All of you ruined this for me!" He clenches his fist looking at me with hurt

" it's for the better Seth" Leah says, just like that something snapped in Seth, he phased into a large white wolf with brown patches. Not again, I'm frozen with fear, I'm assuming Paul phased lunging at Seth in an attempt to restrain him. I cover my head protectively, like that would do anything. Seth lunges at Jake who's now standing in front of me causing me to fall onto the hard pavement letting out a small whimper. Seth stops looks at me with a look of hurt and runs into the woods and Paul runs after him. Jake and Leah scurry over to me.

" You okay?" Leah asks kneeling down. I nod still in slight shock

" Mikayla" Jake asks waving a hand in my face. He leans down picking me up in his arms as we head toward the house.

" I'm going after Seth" Leah says before running toward the forest. Jake wraps me in his arms kicking the door of the house open as we enter. I burry my face in my chest refusing to cry. Great date, a pit forms in my stomach, I wasn't his imprint? What did this mean, I wanted things to work out with Seth so bad, I had just gotten him I didn't want to loose him. Jake sets me down on the couch crouching down in front of me, I look down my body trembling. Jake sets his finger under my chin lifting it up to his eyelevel.

" You're okay" He coos gently. I look intently into his eyes, they were full of meaning, he really did care for me. A small sob chokes me, I still refused to cry, I was bawling on the inside but on the outside I probably just looked like I had seen a ghost.

" Why didn't he tell me?" I frown

" He didn't want to loose you" Jake says taking my hands in his warm ones " You're a big thing to loose" He continues his eyes never leaving me

" What does this mean then?" I ask my voice on the verge of tears

" Well he'll eventually imprint but who knows how far in the future that will be" Jake says rubbing my hands soothingly, something about that made me calm down a bit. I took a deep breath

" So you're saying the best thing to do is break up?" I ask

" Yes" He replies, the exact words I dreaded to hear come out of his mouth. I shake my head

" What if that's not what I want?" I bite my lip

" It's better now than later" He says contemplating, he squeezes my hands " But it's your choice" He finally says. I nod pulling him into a hug

" Thank you" I whisper gently holding him, or rather he holds me

" I'll always be here" He whispers into my hair, something about his voice made me believe him

It was Sunday and I still hadn't heard from Seth. Was he avoiding me, because all I wanted was to talk to him. The truth was I was in love with him, even if I wasn't his imprint or whatever I wanted to be his as long as possible, messed up I know but I couldn't help it. I hear a knock on my door. I lean against the wall as I sit on my bed. Seth pokes his head through the door.

" Hey" He says with a shy smile, he walks over to sit on the edge of my bed. I continue flipping my phone " I'm sorry I didn't tell you" He says scanning my face for emotion

" It's fine" I shrug emotionless

" I just didn't want it to be…" He things for a moment running his hand through his hair clearly stressed " Like this" He finishes

" Like what?" I ask

" I still want to be with you" He says making me finally look up at him " Just because you're not the one doesn't mean I can't love you" He says the words rolling off his tongue like butter. I nod

" I still want to be with you too" I reply " But I'm afraid i'm going to get burned" I frown looking down at my bed sheets

" I would never" He says sincerely. I nod

" I believe you" I smile lightly as he pulls me into a hug. He kisses my cheek, the corner of my lips, and finally my lips. I smile against his lips, I hear a howl in the distance. Seth groans pulling back, I instantly feel want.

" I have to go, how about I come over tomorrow and make dinner?" He smiles, his smile was so cute, so innocent

"Perfect?" I ask grinning. He nods

" See you then" He grins kissing me on the cheek and leaving the room. I fall back on my bed, that went well. I pull my hair up in a pony tail and glance at my texts.

Jake: Did you talk to seth

Me: Yup he just left

Jake: How did it go?

Me: Good I think we worked things out

Jake: What does that mean?

Me: We're together

Jake: oh… Kayla as your best friend I just have to say I think this is a really bad idea

Me: Why?

Jake: Because when he finds his imprint I know he'll dump you like yesterday's trash

Me: He would never

Jake: When you imprint you see no other girls, concentrate on no other girls

Me: And how would you know?

Jake: Ouch

Me: I'm sorry I'm just worked up

Jake: Whatever I gotta go

I frown, I felt bad, it really wasn't any of Jake's business but I was a bit harsh, I sigh I would make it up to him later. Was jake right, was this a bad idea? Probably, but as always I didn't care.

" Favorite movie or movies?" He asks sitting across from me on the couch

" Date night and she's the man" I grin. He scrunches his nose

" Date night's good but she's the man?" Seth asks

" It's a wonderful movie!" I say defensively throwing popcorn at him

" Hm I'll have to watch it someday" He chuckles. I shake my head

" You haven't even seen it?" I laugh " Don't judge a movie by it's cover" I smirk playfully

" Okay favorite song right now?" I ask popping a piece of popcorn in my mouth

" Work out by J cole" He responds with ease. I nod

" Nice choice, but Take care is ten times better" I grin. He shrugs

" Whatever you say" He chuckles " Favorite sport?" He asks

" To play basketball to watch football" I smile " And you?" I ask

" Football for both" He grins

" Favorite store?" I ask curiously

" Really?" He smiles playfully " What a girl question" He chuckles

" Just answer it!" I laugh it was such a question for a girl

" Urban outfitters" He mocks me

" Mean" I fake pout

" I'm just kidding" He laughs " Ok I'm sorry" He smiles warmly at me

" Better" I grin

" Favorite Candy?" He asks turning the volume down

" Those watermelon sour patch kids" I grin " Or peach rings" I chuckle " When I was little my mom would tell me that I ate so many of those things hat one day I would turn into a peach" I smile at that fond memory, I didn't have too many memories of her.

" Well you would've been a cute peach" He chuckles. I extend my legs pulling my hair into a pony tail

" I would've huh" I smile

" Woah there no need to get arrogant" He teases

" Whatever, okay favorite drink?" I ask

" Coke" He responds quickly " You?" He asks

" Milk tea boba" I grin brushing through my pony tail

" What in the world is that?" He asks an amused look on his face

" Some amazing Asian drink" I smile " I'll take you some time"

" Sounds good" He grins " favorite animal?" He asks running a hand through his hair

" Wolf duh" I chuckle " I mean they're just so attractive" I smile he gives me a playful smirk.

" Good thing your boyfriend's one then huh?" He smiles pulling me into him for a kiss. I melt into him. My hands find their way under his shirt tracing the lines of his washboard abs. They were simply amazing. He pulls back for air resting his forehead against mine.

" Mikayla Lahote when did you become so naughty?" He teases

" Ahem?" I hear paul call from his place in the kitchen. I turn to give him a dirty look " Say bye to seth" He orders

" Yes father" I tease as we get up and walk to the door

" I'll see you at school tomorrow?" I ask as he pulls me into a hug

" Yeah Jake and I will pick you up" He tells me pulling me close, his warmth radiating off of him

" Sounds good" I smile as we pull away he kisses me on the lips once before leaving. I grin closing the door and walking upstairs, for once I couldn't wait for school.

I look into the mirror content with my outfit, which consisted of a royal purple mini skirt with an oversized bow on it, a black lace top tucked in, a satin purple bandeau, and black wedges. I grab my sunglasses and walk downstairs.

" Hello gorgeous" Seth grins pulling me into a hug

" Alright lovebirds let's go" Jake teases, I chuckle as we head out.

" Where's paul?" I ask

" He left already" Jake shrugs. I nod as we get into the car, I immediately turn the radio on, roll the window down and slip my sunglasses on.

" How do you afford all that shit?" Jake asks as we start the short drive to school

" I have a job" I chuckle " You should get one too"

" I do too have a job" He retorts

" Jake fixing people's cars once every blue moon doesn't count" Seth chuckles. I laugh as we pull into the school parking lot. I spot Sarah just getting out of her car. I jump out grabbing my backpack as I walk over.

" Hey you" I smile pulling her into a hug

" Hey!" She grins surveying my outfit " Why you gotta look all cute all the time?" She chuckles

" Thanks but look who's talking" I smile as she runs a hand through her auburn hair

" Yeah I do look pretty hot today huh?" She laughs

" keep telling yourself that" Jake mutters walking up to us. I chuckle, they hated each other so much.

" Connor's having a party afterschool and it's going to be big" She grins " You have to come!" She insists " Even bring him if you want" She says gesturing to Jake

" We have school tomorrow" I argue

" Nope, teachers work day" She smiles " Come" She whines

" Okay, okay I'll come" I smile glancing to my left to find Seth, his eyes are glossed over and he looks like he's a statue.

" Seth you okay?" I ask

" Shit" Jake mutters

" Huh?" I ask Seth's eyes keep glued to Sarah?

" Nothing" Jake replies " Just remembered we gotta do something" He says grabbing Seth and dragging him away

" Damn Seth got hot" Sarah smiles licking her lips

" You do realize you're talking about my boyfriend?" I raise an eyebrow

" Yeah yeah" She giggles as we walk into school, for another boring day. The only thing I could think about was the party I hadn't been to one in too long.

I open the door to find Sarah in an extremely short and tight dress. I raise an eyebrow.

" Hey" I smile lightly

" God help me" Paul mutters as he walks past. I chuckle

" What the hell are you wearing?" She asks

" Clothes" I reply looking down, I was wearing the same I had worn to school.

" Nuh uh, you can't wear that" She grabs my hand pulling me up the stairs " No best friend of mine is going to a party dressed like that" I grumble. A few minuets later I walk back downstairs sarah dragging me all the way.

" You look great!" Sarah complements

" I look like a slut!" I complain as we get to the bottom of the stairs, Jake whistles from his place on the couch, Seth grins at me. I look down at my black sparkly mini dress with black pumps.

" Let's go!" Sarah exclaims dragging me out the door. The party was a couple houses down so we just walked. When we get in music is blasting, it's almost pitch black and you could smell the alcohol in the air. Sarah immediately grabs some random guy and starts to dance with him. I shake my head as Jake and Seth approach me.

" What am I going to do with her?" I ask gesturing to Sarah and the random dude. I swear I heard Seth grin but maybe it was my imagination.

" Drink?" Jake asks holding out two beers for Seth and I. I grab it taking a sip, Seth more hesitantly takes it.

" live a little" I tease. He smiles taking a sip. I wasn't really a heavy drinker but I did take one or two drinks once and a while. Soon that one sip turned into a couple of drinks and we were pretty much wasted, or I was at least. Those many drinks did nothing to the wolf bodies of Seth and Jake. I grab Seth's hand pulling him close to me and forcing my lips against his, I'll admit I was drunk but nothing could prepare me for the next few events.

" Kayla stop" Seth grimaces pushing off of me

" Aw come on Seth" I ramble drunkly. He looks at me with disgust and walks out of the room. I follow him.

" What's wrong with you lately?" I yell after him

" I imprinted okay!" He yells turning to face me. I'm frozen motionless. What did he just say. Might as well rip my heart out and stomp on it

" Who?" I whisper

" Sarah" He replies venom filled in his voice. How could he? I frown and so the waterworks started, I was sobbing now. Hot fat tears rolled down my cheeks

" Kayla I'm sorry" He frowns reaching out to me. I slap his hand away backing up from him

"Stay away from me" I say inbetween sobs. I start to walk away

" Where are you going?" He calls after me

" Home" I reply starting the walk back home. I stumble in my damn heels and fall to the ground. I slap the ground in frustration, got up and kept walking. Once I'm in. I fall to the ground in tears. What was happening, one second I have him and the very next I don't. I felt broken, empty. Anyone but her, she was my best friend and he took that away too. I lost them both. Apparently Paul was out because the house was quiet. I walk to the sink and pull out Paul's secret stash of booze. I had learned from dad that alcohol took away the pain. I pull out the strongest drink and start to drink from the bottle still in tears. I felt so alone, no one, no one loved me.

" Kayla?" I hear someone call from the doorway. I was probably a mess, make-up smeared, I was so drunk, collapsed on the floor in the kitchen. Jake rounds the corner quickly walking to me.

" Just go away!" I yell. He crouches next to me attempting to pry the bottle from my hands " I said go away!" I sob, throwing the bottle across at the wall, it shatters into a million pieces. Jake wraps me in a hug. I immediately feel his warmth, somehow it calmed me a little. " Everyday my life reminds me of how I'm a failure" I sob into his chest

" Shhh" He coos holding me tight in his strong arms

" My parents are divorced, my dad is dead, who knows where my mom is" I ramble " I couldn't stop it" I continue his shirt now soaking with my tears

" You couldn't prevent that" He says rubbing my back soothingly

" My boyfriend fell in love with my best friend" I continue " I don't have the grades to get into any college I want" I dig my nails into my thigh in frustration " No one loves me" I whisper in despair

" Hey" He says pulling back. He frames my face with his hands making me look into his eyes " Don't say that" He frowns seriously " Paul cares, Leah cares, your mother wherever she might be cares, and I care" He says " okay?" He asks. I nod " Let's get you to bed" He says gently picking me up I burry my face in his chest. I hear the door open jake carries me over.

" What the hell did you do?" Paul asks angrily

" I'll explain later" Jake says walking upstairs. He sets me gently in my bed pulling the covers over me. He brushes hair from my face and kisses my forehead. I grab his arm as he's about to leave

" Stay with me until I fall asleep" I plead

" Of course" He says climbing into bed with me. I lean against his chest as he wraps his arms around me. Being with him made me feel loved, wanted, but I'm sure that wouldn't last long either, or it was just my imagination.


	7. My heart is in a million pieces

Chapter 7

Jake's POV

I slip from Kayla's bed as she falls asleep. It hurt me to see her so hurt like this. She was my imprint no doubt. It hurt me to see her with Seth, part of me was relieved they broke up the other part of me torn to pieces that she was torn to pieces. When she hurt, I hurt. I just wanted to hold her, kiss her, tell her everything would be okay. I walk out of her room and downstairs. I find Paul in the kitchen washing out a rag, I figured he'd cleaned up the mess.

" what happened?" Paul asks rage showing in his face

" Seth imprinted on Sarah" I mutter clearly disgusted. Out of all the people in this world to imprint on why did it have to be that whore?

" Dammit" Paul mutters " I told him to break it off with her sooner" He tosses the towel onto the counter. " I knew he'd end up hurting her" He grimaces

" They were both too stubborn" I state hurt in my voice

" I swear if you pull half of the things he did you're going to get it" He chuckles " How bad was it?" He asks bracing himself for the worst

" I think she's just really drunk right now" I chuckle lightly " I guess we'll figure out in the morning" I tell him. There's a knock on the door we both walk over to find Seth standing in the doorway.

" Can I see Mikayla?" He asks

" No" I respond seriously " If you want to leave with your bones in place leave now" I threaten

" Please, I need to talk to her, to explain myself" He pleads

" Leave Seth" Paul orders

" But" He argues

" Get off my property" Paul growls " I told you, you would end up hurting her but you wouldn't listen" Seth frowns

" I know I messed up" He hangs his head " I just want to fix it"

" Just go" Paul repeats closing the door which is stopped by Seth's hand

" Please" He frowns

" Good night Seth" Paul says before closing the door " I swear that boy" He shakes his head

" She'll heal eventually" I say trying to convince myself

" I hope" Paul says " By the way I don't think you should tell her about you imprinting on her yet" He continues " Its too soon" I nod in agreement

" In time" I say looking out the window, I longed to be back with her, her long black hair, green eyes, intoxicating smell of roses and vanilla, in time she would be all mine.

Mikayla's POV

I wake up the sun shinning through my window. I look over to my clock, it was 9:33, awesome. I felt like shit with the worst hangover in the history of hangovers. The events of last night come rushing at me like a train. I fall back on my bed, I wanted to disappear forever. I glance over at my phone, two messages one from Sarah and one from Seth, the two people I really didn't want to talk to at the moment.

Seth: Hey can we talk?

Awesome, I really didn't want to talk right now, or maybe forever. I ignored that one and opened the one from Sarah.

Sarah: Hey, did you and Seth break up?

Sarah: Would you mind if I went on a date with Seth or am I being insensitive?

I groan, great more good news. Fuck her. I ignored that one too and walk downstairs to find Paul on the couch.

" Morning sleeping beauty" He teases

" Hi" I respond dully, I felt like shit and I probably looked like it too.

" How you feeling?" He asks

" Okay" I shrug

" You only going to give me one word sentences?" He asks turning the t.v. off

" Maybe" I respond getting a glass of water

" Hey, I hate seeing you like this" He frowns

" I'm fine" I say " I'm going to take a shower" I tell him walking upstairs and grabbing some clothes before hopping into the shower. I just stood there for a few minuets letting the hot water roll over my body, warming me. The memories of last night come flooding back to me and hit me like a brick wall, I hated Seth, what he did to me. When I'm done washing up I get out and put on shorts and a plain purple v-neck. I looked plain today but it would have to do, I had no one to impress anyways. I slid on an owl necklace and blow dry my hair. I put on some eyeliner and walk downstairs to find Jake and Paul talking in the kitchen.

" You ready?" Jake asks

" For what?" I ask I was still embarrassed about my behavior last night. He walks over pulling me in for a hug, I immediately melt into his body, his touch was addictive.

" We're going to hang out with Bella and Edward" He responds " I thought you might want to meet them" He smiles

" Okay?" I say as more of a question

" come one it'll be fun" He grins " You'll like Bella" He drags me out the door as I look over at Jake and his damn bike

" You just had to bring that" I sigh

" You're boring when you're all sulky" He teases handing me a helmet " Cheer up" He smiles warmly

" Fine I want to drive then" I demand

" Do you know how?" He asks a puzzled look on his face

" Just hold on" I smirk getting on in front of him as he wraps his arms around my tiny waist

" Please don't crash" He whines

" No promises" I mutter as we take off. In fifteen minuets we pull up to the Cullen house. I had never been here before so I need extensive directions from Jake. Honestly the whole vampire thing kinda scared me, what was I doing here again? I sigh

" Honestly stop that sighing" He chuckles " It's making me depressed" He smiles holding his hand out for me to take. I grab it as we walk up to the house. Jake knocks and a man answers, he's incredibly flawless. Golden eyes, blonde hair, pale complexion, flawless skin. He seemed dangerous enough to me, to my embarrassment I actually caught myself looking for fangs.

" Hello Jacob" He smiles " Bella's upstairs" He says letting us in. I glance around, the house is beautiful just like the man.

" Nice to see you Carlisle" He smiles " this is Mikayla" He says gesturing to me

" Nice to meet you" The man named Carlisle smiles

" You too" I manage to say, as nervous as I was I was surprised I could talk at all. Jake leads me upstairs where a group of people sit around watching t.v. and chatting.

" Jacob" A girl grins getting up and hugging him. She was not as flawless as the others but still pretty. She had long brown hair, brown eyes. She was plain but pretty.

" Bella this is Mikayla" He says again gesturing to me

" Nice to meet you" I smiles as politely as possible

" You too Jake has told me a lot about you" Bella replies

" Oh has he now?" I chuckle raising an eyebrow

" Mikayla is Paul's sister" Jake explains as Bella nods

" Oh this is Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper" She says going around the room. Edward looked at me like he was looking into my soul, interesting. They were all the same, flawless and beautiful. Emmett looked like a wrestler from one of those t.v. shows, Rosalie was incredibly gorgeous I felt envy when I looked at her, Alice was cute and petite, Jasper had blonde wavy hair and golden eyes like the rest of them.

" Very nice to met you" Edward says

" You too" I smile shyly, what had gotten into me I was never this shy then again my mind wasn't really here in this room, it was with Seth and what he was probably doing with Sarah right now.

" omigosh this is so cute" The girl named Alice grins walking over and picking up my owl pendant running her fingers over it

" Alice you're scaring her" Edward chuckles

" Oh I'm sorry" She giggles taking a step back

" No it's fine really" I offer a small smile

" Well we're going to lunch want to join us?" Jake asks I turn to him

" We are?" I ask

" Well Bella and I are free but the rest of us have some things to take care of" Edward says

" Great let's go" Jake grins as Bella and Edward head downstairs

" Nice meeting you all" I smile as Jake and I follow Bella and Edward downstairs and outside.

" Diner in town?" Bella asks as Edward shuts the door

" Sounds good, meet you there" Jake grins as I put on my helmet and get on after Jake wrapping my arms around him. We arrive at a small diner in town and find a booth for four.

" So what have you been up to Jake?" Bella asks

" Nothing really applications but i think i'm going to have to stay around town" He replies picking up a menu

" Why?" Bella asks

" It's Jacob's duty to the pack to stay around here" Edward replies, I eyes him. How would Edward know that, probably something that had to do with him being a vampire

" What about you Mikayla?" Bella asks " Plans for college?" She closes her menu focusing her eyes on me

" Well I'm a junior so next year" I respond with a smile keeping my eyes focused on the menu

" Oh right I totally forgot" She chuckles

" And you?" I ask " Where have you applied to?" I ask in an attempt to make small talk

" Dartmouth" She grins glancing knowingly at Edward " Rather Edward applied for me" She chuckles. I nod

" Good school" I smile as I order a grilled cheese, Bella orders a burger and Jake orders a burger and a steak.

" Think you ordered enough?" I tease

" I'm a growing man" He responds with a chuckle

" So how long have you two been going out?" I ask with a small smile

" Hm, probably a year now" She says it like a question looking to Edward

" Eleven months and nine days" He replies with ease. I smile, he looked at her with such loving eyes, I wonder if anyone could ever love me like that, I wondered if Seth ever looked at me like that. Dammit why couldn't I keep my mind off him.

" Aren't you the one going out with Seth?" Bella asks causing a small lump in the bottom of my stomach, and just when I was starting to forget about that

" Bella" Edward begins " I don't think we should talk about that" He says gently reaffirming his vampire powers

" Oh I'm so sorry" She says a sad look on her face.

" No it's fine" I smile lightly in an attempt to reassure her. She nods. The rest of lunch was fun. We talked extensively about the Cullen coven, I found it fascinating the whole vampire thing. Next we talked about Wolves, which was more intriguing that the vampires. It probably explains my love for wolves. It was amazing the level of intensity which Edward looked at Bella. I had never seen such love it was truly inspiring and it made me jealous that I couldn't have that same love. It was like they were made for each other. Before I knew it we were saying good bye and heading back to la push. By the time we got back to my house the sun was setting.

" You're coming tonight right?" Jake asks as we walk into the house

" Where?" I ask

" Bonfire" He grins

" When?" I ask again pushing the door open. He looks down at his watch.

" Right now" He smiles " It'll be fun" He says reassuringly

" Is Seth going to be there?" I ask hesitantly

" Probably" he sighs " Look you can't avoid him forever"

" I can try" I mumble

" Too bad you're coming" He grins lifting me up like a sack of potatoes that he swung over his shoulder. He starts walking to the beach

" Jacob black!" I frown " Put me down!" I hit the his back

" Nope" He grins setting me down as we approach the beach

" You know kidnapping is illegal" I state with a hmphf

" Whatever" He chuckles as I hook my arm around his. As we approach the beach I can see all the boys. Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, and Quil. As my eyes wander more I spot Seth and he brought Sarah. My stomach falls as I stop in my tracks.

" I can't do this" I whisper. Jake looks down at me

" You'll be fine" He says soothingly I shake my head stubbornly " If you really want we can go back early" He says " And I'll be with you the entire time" He finishes. I nod my head as we're approached by Quil and Embry

" Good thing you're here now we can stop hearing Jake whine about how you guys never spend time together" He smirks hitting Jake on the shoulder

" Yeah or why you never call" Embry adds

" Or why you never answer his calls" Quil adds with a laugh

" Food's ready!" Sam calls immediately Embry and Quil are bolting toward the pile of food. I give Jake an amused look while he shakes his head.

" Whatever" He chuckles " We better get food before Paul eats all of it" I nod, the thing that got to me was that he didn't deny anything. There was no doubt I had strong feelings for Jake but what kind of feelings, I was still trying to sort that all out.

" Mikayla nice to see you again!" I hear Emily say, I turn to face her. Her normal grin spread through her lips. She pulls me into a hug.

" You too" I smile lightly brushing a piece of hair behind my ear

" How are you?" She asks, I catch a glimpse of the scars on the side of her face almost making me wince.

" I'm okay" I say playing with the ring on my finger

" Well listen if you ever need anyone to talk to feel free to call" She smiles. I nod

" Thank you" I smile sincerely. She nods walking off leaving me alone once again. I glance around and spot Billy talking to Sue so I make my way over.

" Hey Billy" I lean down to give him a hug " And sue" I smile also giving her a hug

" Mikayla nice to see you!" Billy grins

" You too" I smile lightly

" How are you?" Sue asks a worried look on her face

" Alright" I reply shrugging. It seemed as if everyone had already heard about Seth's new girl

" It's for the better" Sue reassures me placing a hand on my back " I promise it'll heal in time" She smiles warmly. I nod standing up I drift away back toward the fire.

" Hey" Jake grins walking up to me " Hot dog or hamburger I'll eat whichever you don't want" He smiles. I look over at his already full plate,

" Like you don't have enough to eat already" I tease as we sit down near the fire.

" Hey like I said" He starts

" Yeah yeah, you're a growing man" I mimic him with a laugh

" That's right" He smiles taking a bite of his hot dog

" I'll take the burger" I tell him he nods adding the hot dog to his pile. I glance around the circle and notice Sarah and Seth. I couldn't help but keep taking peaks at them. They looked so content with each other it almost made me jealous, I wanted to cuss Seth out after punching him and sarah I wanted nothing more than to tear out every bit of her blonde hair, but I guess it was normal. He glances over at us, stands up and makes his way over to our table. I sigh, Jake eyes him, scooting closer to me as he gets closer.

" Can we talk?" Seth asks in a hushed tone

" there's nothing to talk about" I reply matter of factly

" It doesn't have to be like this" He says sitting down. I still refuse to make eye contact with him

" Seth I don't want to talk, fuck off" I say firmly

" I still want to be your friend" He urges

" I think that's going to be a little hard right now considering everything" I respond looking down at my feet

" I just want you to know how sorry I am about all this" He sighs " I never meant to hurt you" He whispers before getting up and walking back to his place with Sarah. So many emotions were running through my brain right now. Hurt, despair, hope, longing. It sucked that I could never be with the person I wanted to. I glance back over at him, he's laughing at something Sarah said. Such love fills his eyes, he leans in to kiss her cheek, but of course Sarah being Sarah had to pull him back in for a kiss on the lips. I force myself to look away after that.

" We can leave if you want" Jake says placing his hand over mine instantly sending shivers up my hand

" I'm fine" I insist. Jake sighs extending his arms behind me on the table. I focus my attention on Billy and his stories about the Quileute legends. There was so much I didn't know, so much I wanted to know.


	8. Broken

_**A/N **_

_**Sorry for how long this took, I've been slammed with assignments but I promise to post more often. This chapter is a little unrealistic but just go with it. I don't know how many people are actually reading my writing but I write for myself not for other people so it doesn't really matter to me. Please let me know how I'm doing though constructive criticism is great!**_

_**Also this is completely off topic but I recently read the Mortal Instruments books one and two by Cassandra Clare and have fallen completely head over heals in love with these books so I've started writing a fanfic for that, for those of you who are interested mail me(: **_

_**Thanks for reading**_

Chapter 8

Before I knew it the night was over and people began to leave. Paul approaches us.

" He sis" He grins " Jake" He nods

" Hey" I reply

" Hey cheer up" He says punching me playfully, I give him a glare and he backs off " Anyways I'm staying at Jared's" He says slipping his phone into his pocket

" Awh how cute a grown up sleep over" I tease

"Whatever, see you tomorrow" He chuckles ruffling my hair I smile fixing my hair. I look to jake knowing we have the same idea.

" Wanna have a sleepover?" Jake asks grinning hopefully, we always used to have sleepovers when we were little

" Sure" I shrug as Billy comes up to us

" Well Sue's giving me a ride home" He says "See you tomorrow" He smiles warmly leaving us

" Carry me?" I chuckle, he sighs crouching down so I can jump on his back. He carries me almost effortlessly.

" You are a piece of work" He chuckles

" You love me" I grin tracing circles on his back

" You're driving me crazy" He mumbles

" Sorry" I pull back resting my hand on his back

" No it's okay" He responds " It wasn't in a bad way" he says as we get to my house

" In what way then?" I ask curiously. He sighs looking at me intently

" I don't know I guess" His voice falters for a moment " It's hard to explain" He shrugs opening the door and turning on some lights. Just drawn to you, I finish his sentence or what I was thinking at least. The words linger in my mind, I felt the same way, even though I was completely in love with Seth still part of me would always belong to Jake. I step inside the house locking the door behind me, it almost seemed unnecessary to lock the door when I had a wolf sleeping in my house but just in case. I head to the fridge pulling out a carton of Ben and Jerry's Americone dream and two spoons.

" Ice cream?" I grin. He nods eagerly taking a seat on the couch. I sit next to him opening the carton and putting the top on the table. Jake digs in immediately, what a pig. I chuckle.

" Wanna play truth?" Jake asks, he was such girl, but I guess it was tradition that we played this game during our sleepovers, although they usually included Seth. I smirk

" Okay gossip girl" I tease. He rolls his eyes playfully

" I'll start out easy" He smiles almost in a teasing way " List all the guys you've kissed" He says taking a bite of ice cream. I groan

" Jacob Black this is anything but easy" I frown " Okay you in the first grade" I chuckle in remembrance " Seth of course, Marcus Uley, and Connor boyd" I respond blushing in embarrassment

" That's hot" Jake smirks playfully. I roll my eyes

" Hottest girl in my grade" I ask a devilish grin plays on my lips.

" Without doubt you" He smirks, I didn't know if he was kidding or being serious. Swallow a spoonful of my ice cream.

" You're funny" I chuckle playing it safe

" I'm being serious" He replies, this time a very serious expression on his face

" Oh yeah?" I ask still not convinced " And what about me qualifies myself for this prestigious title?" I ask curiously

" It's my turn to ask" He chuckles " Okay, my most charming personality traits" He grins arrogantly

" You never fail to make me smile" I reply with ease " okay now answer my question" I smile in anticipation

" You're just perfect" He answers sincerely " but my favorite part of you is your incredible smile" He smiles then looks down embarrassed

" You Jacob Black are the worst liar ever" I chuckle taking ice cream and smearing it on his nose

" You're wasting good ice cream" He whines laughing

" Then lick if off my finger" I grin seductively. He leans over to lick my finger " Eww" I giggle " I was kidding!" I exclaim

" Yum" He grins licking his lips. I laugh, I loved how he made me laugh and smile, how he made me happy.

" Ok next question" He says tossing me a napkin as he wipes the ice cream from his nose " Biggest fear?" He asks

" No being able to own up to my mistakes" I reply

" Like what?" He asks

" Nope, my turn" I say quickly, I honestly didn't want to talk about it and I think he got the hint because he let it go " Are you still in love with bella?" I ask out of pure curiosity

" No" He replies " Why are you jealous?" He teases

" Please, you wish" I retort with a smirk

" Okay, what did you think of Bella and the Cullens?" He asks taking a bite of ice cream

" I have to admit I was intimidated at first" I begin, jake gives me an amused look " But they were really nice" I smile taking a bite of ice cream

" Mikayla intimidated?" Jake asks incredulously. I chuckle

" Have you imprinted?" I ask. He sighs contemplating before giving me an answer

" Yes" He says seriously looking up at me

" Who?" I ask, a part of me was screaming out wanting it to be me. This was a feeling I had never really thought about or experienced before

" You'll find out" He responds a smile playing on his lips

" You know you can't just say that and not tell me" I pout

" Nope" He chuckles, his phone goes off he answers it standing up and walking around, pacing. He did that when he was nervous.

" I'll be there in ten" He responds hanging up

" What's wrong?" I ask reading the worried expression on his face

" When Embry was patrolling he got shot" He says grabbing his jacket

" I'm coming" I respond quickly pulling on my shoes " I have some medical training" I state as we both rush out the door

" Look I don't know it might be dangerous" He glances at me cautiously

" I'm coming" I insist stubbornly

" Since when do you have medical training?" He chuckles as we both get on his bike

" Since forever" I smile lightly as he starts his bike " Sue has been teaching me since I was little" I say over the roar of the engine. Within minuets we're at Sam's house. I basically hop off the bike, jake not far behind as we rush in. The beast of a wolf lays on a table in the middle of the room. It made me feel a little better knowing it was Embry but I was still scared to death. Chills ran down my spine just at the sight of the enormous wolf. Sam was standing next to it.

" Hey" Jake says rushing in

" Hey good you're here" Sam says " The rest of the guys are in the next room" He says his eyes never leaving the beast "He won't calm down enough to phase back, Sue's on her way" He says, I move closer to the giant wolf. If I was going to save him I was going to have to get over my fear.

" Mikayla stay back" Sam warns

" I can help" I insist finally getting to the wolf it's eyes intently on me " Where?" I ask. Sam walks over pointing to a spot, the fur around it drenched with blood. I gently examine the area around it. The wolf winces letting out a small whimper. " It's okay, shhhh I'm going to take care of you" I say soothingly. I could feel Sam and Jake's eyes on me, ready to intervene if needed. " Can I get a razor I need to shave the fur around the wound" I say. Sam leaves the room returning with a razor. I carefully shave the fur around the bullet. " The bullet didn't puncture too far" I say contently. The door opens and Sue Clearwater rushes in.

" I'm sorry I got her as soon as I could" She breaths heavily holding bags of materials she walks over "Thanks for starting' She smiles warmly at me " first we need him to phase back before I can work on him" She says. If frown

" Embry, you need to phase back" I says gently brushing the wolf's fur " I promise i'll help you but you need to phase" I continue " just calm down" The wolf slowly changes in front of me into the guy I knew as Embry. The moment I noticed he was but naked I looked away and Sam slipped shorts on him. Sue went to work putting anesthesia on him and blood to fill the blood he lost. She then goes to work on getting the bullet out. I hand her tools as she works effortlessly. Once we get that out we wrap the wound and we're done.

" He should be good, healed in three days maybe" She says looking to me for confirmation

" Yeah that sounds right" I nod looking down at Embry, I had officially gotten over my fear of wolves and I was proud of myself

" Thank you sue" Sam says warmly " You too Mikayla" he smiles at me

" Of course" I respond

" Anytime" She smiles " Seth!" She calls walking out the door. I wash my hands in the kitchen looking at the clock. It was 1:55 and I was exhausted.

" You were great in there" I hear Jake say behind me

" Thanks but I'm pretty sure Sue did all the work" I chuckle

" No seriously, you helped save his life" He says seriously

" Well thank you" I smile

" Kayla, Jake you're free to stay here" Sam says before heading upstairs

" We should stay, no point in driving home now" He says, I nod in agreement. Embry at this point is being transferred to the guest bedroom. I glance around as a bunch of the other wolves pile into the room.

" Hey how is he?" Quil asks

" Good thanks to Kayla and Sue" Jake responds

" Good work sis" Paul grins almost out of pride . I smile

" I call the couch!" I exclaim running to lie down on the couch. I giggle as a chorus of moans and groans follow but eventually we all get settled and I fall asleep with ease.

I wake up, my eyes fluttering open. I sit up in my unfamiliar surroundings and then realize I'm at Sam's. There's a bunch of guys scattered throughout the house. I chuckle. So many things had happened these past few days. I really just needed some time alone. I grab Jake's jacket seeing that he didn't really ever need it and weave through the bodies of sleeping oversized boys and head out the door. I head over to the cliffs. I take a seat on the edge letting my feet hand over. It seems like a stupid idea, but I loved the ocean I didn't fear it. So many things were going on in my head. Jake mostly, who was his imprint? Why didn't he want to tell me? Why did I want to know so bad? Did I have feelings for Jake? And lastly was I over Seth? I knew I loved Jake whether it was as I friend or more was still questionable. I felt an attraction to him but I guess I've never really thought about it. He made me feel loved, cared about, and important. I loved spending time with him, he made me happy and he made me laugh. I did have sudden urges to kiss him, maybe I was in love with Jake. But was it too soon, I mean after Seth. Part of me hated him and the other part longed for him. He was my first love and he broke my heart. But as much as I hated to admit it I was still in love with Seth. Maybe that was why I was cautious with Jake. I sigh, enough of this moping. I stand up brushing myself off, suddenly the dirt beneath my feet crumbles, I feel myself falling backwards.

" Shit" I yells out trying desperately to cling on to anything I could but all attempts were useless. I fall my arms flailing and I scream the whole way down. The next thing I know I'm submerged in water. I swim to the surface for air a huge wave comes rushing at me. I duck under it like I was previously instructed, the strong current pulls me deeper and deeper down. So this was it, I floated deeper and deeper into darkness. So this is how the good die young. And then nothing.

" Mikayla!" I hear a voice call out to me. I turn on my side coughing up water. My visions is still somewhat blurred, I fall back on my back looking up to see Jake, his hair soaking above me.

" Am I dead?" I ask naïvely

" Don't ever scare me like that again!" Jake frowns pulling me into a hug " You fucking scared me so bad"

" I'm sorry" I whisper melting into his body. I realize he's not wearing a shirt and blush lightly feeling his abs against my body. I felt so safe in his strong arms

" What were you doing up there anyways?" He asks a sense of panic in his voice

" I was just thinking and when I stood up the ground gave out and I fell" I rambled still held tight in his arms

" I thought I lost you" He mumbles

" I'm right here" I respond, and then he does something really unexpected. He leans in close, dangerously close and presses his lips against mine. I swear the world stopped; there must have been fireworks because it was the most amazing damn kiss I had ever experienced. His touch made me crave it more. My lips move against his I can't help but thinking how perfectly they fit together. It sends a shock down my spine as I reach behind his head pulling him even closer to me, I had never felt so alive in my life. I quickly pull back scrambling back.

" I'm sorry I lost control" Jake says in an embarrassed tone " I didn't mean to" He frowns holding out a hand

" No, just stop" I warn

" What?" He asks getting closer

"I know I'm not your stupid imprint" I choke out the words " And I can't do this again" I frown tears streaming down my face now " My heart is only so fragile" I chuckle bitterly standing up

" Mikayla wait" Jake says getting up grabbing for my hand

" Not now Jake" I say pulling away, starting my long walk home. I hear a wolf howl in the distance.

" Shit" Jake mutters " I'll talk to you at school" He promises. I glance back and he's already gone. I let out a sigh, what had I gotten myself into?


	9. Sunlight on a cloudy day

Chapter 9

Jake's POV

With the thoughts of our kiss still engraved into my mind I run toward the protection of the forest still in human form. That kiss was more that I had hoped for, her scent of vanilla and roses, her touch drove me insane, he soft lips, her body. But had I taken it too far? I may have scared her, but she kissed me too right? Or did I do most of the kissing. Once I'm in the woods I strip down tying my pants to my leg and then transforming, instantly I'm hit with multiple conversations.

"_Hot kiss" Quil Teases _

_ " Good thing Paul's not here to hear this discussion" Jared chuckles_

_ " Shut up " I growl making my way to Sam's. Quil chuckles, I feel Paul phase, I could hear him growling in my mind _

_ " Calm down Paul I just saved your sister" I remind him, he bares his teeth but remains quiet _

_ " When are you going to tell her about the imprint thing?" Quil asks. Good question, I guess I would have to tonight. I didn't want to hurt her anymore, I wanted to be with her, but she wouldn't let me until I told her the truth. _

_ " No way in hell are you telling her tonight" Paul grumbles _

_ " I agree it's too soon" A nosey Seth buts in _

_ " You have no say in anything having to do with her anymore" I interject, at least Paul and I could agree on one thing. _

_ " What does Sam want anyways?" Jared whines _

_ " Who knows" Quil answers. I finally get to the house and phase back to human form slipping on my pants. I walk inside to find Sam pacing. _

" Hey" I greet as I walk in " What's up?" I ask as the rest of the guys pile in

" False alarm, there was a vamp passing through but the Cullens got it" Sam says . I nod, I really did hate these sudden rogue vampires. " Hey let's get to school" Sam orders we all nod starting to pile out of Sam's house. Paul stops me before I phase.

" Promise you'll wait until at least Friday to tell her?" he asks seriously. I sighed, that was in two days, I didn't know if I could last that long.

I sigh getting into my car. When I got home I took a quick shower, slipped a dress on, blow dried my hair and rushed to the car. I was late as it was and I had totally forgotten about school. On my way I decided I would act normal around Jake like that totally hot kiss never happened, yeah that's what I would do. I pull into the school parking lot and head straight to my third class. The teacher gives me a stern look before I sit down. Unfortunately my desk was right next to Sarah's, and unfortunately the teacher wasn't too bright so Sarah and I usually texted during this period. And as if right on que my phone lights up.

Sarah: Hey why haven't you been answering my calls or txts?

Me: Hm I wonder why, maybe it's because you're dating my ex-boyfriend of two days now

Sarah: Look I'm sorry but he makes me feel like no guy has ever made me feel, I thought you'd be happy for me

Me: I don't know Sarah, I need time to think

I went throughout the day looking for Jake, but he never showed. At the end of the day I walked alone to my car and drove home in silence, what if Jake was avoiding me. I felt so broken after Seth broke up with me, Jake was helping me heal faster than I imagined but my heart was still in a million pieces. I shut the car door and lock it behind me walking inside, come to think of it I didn't see Paul either. I head to the kitchen when something catches my eyes, my mom's old piano. A small smile spreads to my lips as I head over letting my fingers caress the sleek black surface as I. I take a seat and take out sheet music I had been carrying around for a while now. I hadn't played since my dad died. I slowly begin to play, gently at first letting my fingers do the work. It was beautiful, I had always loved music. Slowly the sounds of Set Fire to the Rain by Adele begin to piece together.

" I let it fall, my heart" I begin to sing tentatively, yet hitting each note. The words rolling off my tongue like butter " And as it fell, you rose to claim it" I continue a smile spreading to my lips " It was dark, and I was over" I draw in a deep breath "Until you kissed my lips and saved me" I'm drawn out of my fantasies by a loud sound behind me. I turn in shock to see Jake picking up a lamp that fell over.

" Oh sorry keep going" He coaxes. I feel my cheeks blush a deep crimson

" that's okay" I shake my head gathering my sheet music

" Your voice is amazing" He smiles

" Oh um thanks" I had never let anyone hear my sing ever before except Paul and my dad

" No I'm serious that was incredible" He continues

" Where were you at school today?" I ask changing the subject

" We were with Embry at Sam's" Jake says

" Oh right, is he okay?" I ask opening the fridge " Want anything?" I ask

" Just a water" He responds. I toss him a water bottle, which he catches with ease "He's good he'll be one hundred percent probably tomorrow" He says opening the bottle " He said to thank you"

" I'm glad" I smile grabbing a carton of pomegranate seeds and a spoon

" Yeah anyways we're all having dinner at Sam's" He chuckles " It's a pack thing, but I was wondering if you wanted to come?" He asks. I finish chewing my pomegranate seeds

" I don't want to intervene on anything" I say as Jakes holds his hand out begging for some pomegranate. I chuckle scooping some for him

" You won't, Kim will be there too" He says with a mouthful of Pomegranate

" Such manners you have" I tease " Kim as in the one that goes to our school?" I ask arching an eyebrow

" Yup, Jared's imprint" He grins " But don't tell her about the wolf thing, she doesn't know yet" He says shrugging. I nod

" Does sarah know yet?" I ask

" Nope" Jake says chugging his bottle of water. I nod

" So do I need to bring anything?" I ask

" Nope just you" He smiles

I sit at the dinner table at Sam's, Emily had really outdone herself, there was a lot of food, I suppose there were a lot of mouths to feed. Jake, Jared, Kim, Sam, Emily, and I were sitting at the table and everyone else was spread throughout the house.

" It's so great to know there's some one else besides me" Kim grins looking to Jake. I give her a confused look. Jared practically kicks her under the table.

" Huh?" I ask taking the last bite of my food

" Oh nothing" She chuckles quickly changing the subject " So anyways Jared's birthday is on Sunday and I know it's a school night but," She grins looking up to Jared who's arms are wrapped protectively around her. " And I'm throwing him a party" She grins. Man a kim party, I've never been to one but I hear they're insane, and I'm not sure if that's a good thing. Plus they were usually senior parties.

"Oh did you need help?" I smile willingly

" Oh well that's not what I was asking" She chuckles shifting in Jared's arms " But I'd love the help" She smiles warmly as Jared kisses the top of her head " Anyways I wanted to know If you wanted to come?" She grins

" Isn't this one of those senior plus wolf pack parties?" I ask hesitantly

" Well you're practically part of the wolf pack" She grins " Come it's going to be amazing" She says giddily

" I have no doubt it will be amazing" I chuckle " Ok, thanks for the invite" I smile. She grins nudging jake who shoots her a glare, what was up with those two?

" Guys in need to do a run, can you come?" Sam asks Jake and Jared standing up.

" Really Sam? Right in the middle of dinner" Jared groans

" I'll be here when you get back" Kim winks as Jared smiles kissing her forehead and heading out with Sam and Jake. Kim quickly spins around.

" So what's going on with you and Jake?" Kim asks enthusiastically. I chuckle

" Nothing why?" I ask taking a sip of my water " Seth and I just broke up"

" Please, I heard you guys kissed" Kim says nonchalantly. I could feel my eyes go wide. Emily nudges Kim.

" Kim" Emily warns

" Did he tell you guys that?" I ask worriedly

" Well no Jared did" She shrugs " It's a wolf thing" She says eyeing me as I run a hand through my hair nervously

" I don't know" I say quietly

" Well honey there's no need to rush into anything" Emily says smiling warmly, hm girl talk, I had never really gotten this type of thing.

" Well he's obviously drooling over you" Kim chuckles

" Kim please" Emily warns again

" Em I'm just stating the obvious" She shrugs again looking back to me " She's perfect for jake, she's gorgeous" She says making me blush " She has that killer body, which I'm sure Jake is appreciative of. She's sweet, but has that bite" She finishes with a grin. This was getting more and more awkward by the minuet

" I don't know I just broke up with Seth" I say looking down at the table " And I'm not ready to get my heart broken again" I sigh

" Why do you think you'll get hurt again?" Kim asks

" Well this whole imprint shit" I say sullenly inadvertently glancing at Seth

" Who says you're not his imprint?" Kim responds raising an eyebrow " I mean for all you know you could be" She says smiling lightly. I shrug lightly letting on a silence.

" Well I better go" I smile lightly getting up " I have a couple of things I need to get done before tomorrow"

" Are you sure?" Emily asks

" Yeah thanks so much for dinner" I smile warmly as she nods " See you all soon" I grab my things heading out the door. Gotta love girl talk.

I stand by my locker at the end of the school day. It was officially the summer season with the hot weather today and I loved it. It was Thursday and it felt like this was the longest week of my life. I look back up to see Jake leaning against the locker next to mine.

" Jeeze you scared me" I chuckle

" Not my fault you're easily scarable" He smirks lightly " So how come you left without saying goodbye?" He asks referring to last night " Did we scare you away?" He teases as we start heading to the parking lot

" Haha you're funny" I smile playfully grabbing a water bottle from my bag " I had to finish up that paper for Carlson and study for G's class"

" Awh you're such a goody goody when it comes to school" He chuckles

" Well I'm trying to get my grades up so I can at least go to a community college or something" I shrug. With the little money I had there was no way I was going to a four year college much less getting into one. When my dad died I had let my grades slip and they never got back up.

" No I get it" He says climbing into the drivers seat of his car while I take the passenger seat

" So what will you be doing with your life?" I ask with a small chuckle

" Sam and Emily and the bank are going to lend me money to open up a shop" He grins glancing over at me before looking back at the road

" Jake that's amazing" I grin " It's perfect for you" I smile truly happy for him

" Yeah it is" He smiles " And I get to stay at home with the pack and all" I nod as he drives straight past my house. I look at him from behind my Aviators.

" You know you just passed my house?" I ask giving him an amused look

" Oh I know we're going to the beach" He grins rolling down his window to let in the warm summer air

" But I have so much to do" I whine

" Nope you're coming and that's final" He grins " I even brought you a bikini" He says tossing me a swim suit. I hold it up, he had brought my favorite bathing suit. It was a royal blue bandeau ruffle top with a ruffled string biking bottom.

" You're the best" I smile as he pulls into the parking lot. I climb into the back as he closes the door I change and then slip out. I hear Jake whistle from where he is behind the truck. I chuckle and wink playfully.

" Hey" I hear kim say from somewhere behind me. I turn to see her in a very revealing bikini, so kim. I smile lightly

" And where's the rest of your bikini?" I tease, I guess you could say we had become friends, I really liked kim.

" Oh shut up" She chuckles as we walk down to the warm sand.

" Heads!" I hear someone yell from my right. I turn just in time to see the football flying my way. I quickly step out of the way walking over to grab the football. I throw it back with ease.

" Watch where you put your balls!" I yell out. Kim snickers next to me. The guy comes over, I recognized him from school. He was in my grade… I think. He wasn't anything special, chocolate brown eyes, dark skin, brown shaggy hair, definitely not as buff as the guys, but then again who is.

" Sorry bout that, nice throw" He says giving me a "charming" grin.

" Thanks" I reply plainly

" so I haven't really seen you guys around" He continues eyeing me " You from around here?" He asks

" Kim!" I hear Jared call from behind us

" Oh you're part of that group" The guy says with a smirk

" Is that a bad thing?" Kim asks raising an eyebrow. He chuckles with an arrogant smile

" No, just a comment" He says " anyways I'm Kieth" He says obviously checking out my chest area " And you are?"

" Hey pretty boy" I snap " My eyes are up here" I smirk lightly as Kim and I start to walk away but he grabs my arm

" Hey I'm sorry" I turn around clearly annoyed " I'm just trying to impress you"

" Right well we'll be going now" I exchange a knowing glance at Kim before we turn around once again

" Just give me a chance?" He asks once again grabbing my arm

" I said no" I chuckle " How thick is your head?" I ask wiggling from his grip. He looks like he's about to say something else snarky but is interrupted by Jake's arrival.

" Hey" He grins slipping an arm around my waist I could practically feel his abs against my bare skin and it felt incredible. I grin playing along with it.

" Hey baby" I smile reaching up to kiss him on the cheek before glancing to kim who's barely suppressing a smirk

" And you are?" Jake asks Keith

" I'll see you around" He nods to me before heading back to his buddies

" Baby?" Kim laughs

" Just making it believable" I chuckle in defense as Jake releases his grip on me. We begin to walk over to the rest of the group.

" Hey" Seth says grinning as we walk up. I smile politely, things still weren't normal with Seth or Sarah. I see sarah pop up behind him as he turns around and I advert my eyes. I take a seat on a nearby bench and am soon joined by two boys, they were young maybe in middle school. I try to ignore them as long as possible. The boys with their imprints were playing soccer, I wondered if I would ever experience love like that, or even what it was like to experience love like that.

" Hey I'm Brady and this is Collin" The young boy grins at me

" I'm Mikayla Paul's sister" I smile lightly as they continue to eye me

" We're the newest additions to the pack" Collin says with a grin

" Cute" I chuckle sliding my sunglasses farther up

" Well I mean we are the bestest, fastest, strongest wolves" Brady grins the wind running through his hair " So if you count that as cute then okay" He shrugs. A laugh escapes my heart shaped lips, these two were too cute.

" I see you've met the pups" Jake teases sitting next to me

" Pups?" Collin whines " We're as much wolf as you are" He says very seriously

" Sure Collin" Jake chuckles ruffling his hair like a father would his son

" I wonder what it's like" Brady says his eyes focused on the wolves and their imprints " I mean imprinting" He finishes grabbing Collin's attention

" All I know is I hope I imprint on some hot chick" Collin grins mischievously. I laugh as Jake chuckles

" Imprinting's not about that, it's about the relationship you get to have with that one girl" Jake says informing them

" Sure Jake" Collin chuckles " Whatever you say" Jake shakes his head disapprovingly. This was a totally different side of Jake, I guess a more fatherly side and it was kinda cute.

" Alright" Jake says standing up and stretching " Shall we go into the water?" Jake asks as I stand.

" It's going to be cold" I whine

" Too bad" Jake grins picking me up swinging me over his shoulder. I squeal.

" Jake put me down!" I frown hitting his back. He starts to run toward the water. " Don't you dare" I warn, and no sooner had I than was I in the cool ocean water, oh he was going to get it.


	10. Hope

Chapter 10

Jake tosses a towel at me that I catch with ease drying off my now soaking body. I rub the fluffy cotton towel along my skin catching the water trickling down my body to the floor.

" Where did everyone else go?" I ask Quil as he, Embry and Paul walk up to us

" The love birds went home" Quil says with a snicker

" Hey don't pretend like you're not jealous" I tease earning me a chuckle from Embry

" Whatever" He chuckles shaking his head " Why would I be jealous when I get to flirt with as many girls as I want?"

" So true" Embry grin high fiving Quil

" Hey I'm going over to Jared's with Quill" Paul informs me

" You were my ride" I whine " I see how it is your little buddies are more important than your baby sister"

" I'll take you home" Jake offers with a smile

" It's settled then bye," Paul says with a cheery smile before leaving.

" We better get home see you guys later" Collin says with a smile and the next thing I know Jake and I are driving home as well. I turn the radio on and of course it's on commercial. I groan in distress, hey it was a little dramatic but what fun was being normal.

" You know I really hate commercials" I pout as we pull into my driveway

" I know you do" He chuckles as I get out of the car

" You can stay if you want' I shrug " We can study for the chemistry test" I smile lightly, that was our one class together and unfortunately it wasn't easy. Jake always made studying a lot more fun.

" Sure" He smiles turning off the engine as I walk into the house tossing my towel onto the bench. " I'm going to take a shower you know where the food is" I chuckle walking upstairs. Once I'm showered and dressed I walk back downstairs in my yoga pants and tank top to find Jake on the couch watching t.v.

" I thought we were doing homework" I scold him sitting down at the table

" Yes mother" He teases taking a seat across from me what a piece of work he was. I chuckle getting to work on my things.

A few hours later Jake and I sit on the couch after a long time of studying… well not really. First we tried to study, Jake got hungry made some food, made a mess in the kitchen, I cleaned it up and we tried to study again. Then Jake got hungry again and I made food and then we pretty much gave up and decided to watch t.v. I leaned against him as he sat on the corner of the couch. His warmth encased me in a blanket as I tried to focus on the t.v.

" Ugh could you be any heavier?" Jake teases. Most girls would probably throw a tantrum, or beat the shit out of him, but I just chuckled

" Hey man no need to be hurtful" I frown pretending to be mad but the great actress I was started cracking up

" Awh I'm sorry" He says shifting under me. I grab a pillow from behind me hitting him in the face " Excuse you" He chuckles grabbing a pillow I squeal moving away from him bracing myself for the impact

" What do you say?" He grins teasing me moving me farther and farther down on the couch until I'm flat on my back. I keep my mouth shut and open my eyes to see that he's barely a couple inches from my face. I could feel the heat of his breath on my face.

" Jake" I warn my voice barley above a whisper. My heart was beating rapidly now against my chest. I could barely fathom what was happening around me, all I could focus on was him. His arms flexing holding himself above me. His chocolate brown eyes, his short , yet messy brown hair.

" I'm sorry" He responds still not moving, I could feel his warm breath against my lips and I wanted nothing more to feel his lips against mine " You have the most beautiful eyes" He whispers sending a warm tingling sensation down my body. I bite my lip nervously, here goes nothing. I was shaking, I was so nervous I was shaking.

" Kiss me" I whisper, his eyes show surprise but want, lust and before I know it my lips are moving smoothly against his as I manage to sit up. He tucks a strand of my raven hair behind my ear sending a pleasant shiver down my spine. This was what happiness felt like and I was enjoying every moment of it. Our lips remained glued together except for the few moments when we broke for air. I couldn't help but think he was mine. I run my tongue along his bottom lip he pulls me closer so I'm practically in his lap, which is when I realize something pull back, or fall back off the couch with a thud.

" You okay?" He asks helping me up " I'm sorry if that was too fast, we can slow down" He says giving me a worried look. It wasn't that, hell I was the one advancing on him. I wasn't his imprint and I couldn't take this stupid risk again I couldn't put my heart out there again only to get it crushed. " What's wrong?" He asks scanning my face gently cupping my face with his hands.

" I can't do this again" I whimper forcing myself to meet his eyes

" Do what?" He ask slipping a hand under my chin gently tipping it up so our eyes meet. There it was again, that pull I always feel when he looks at me like that, I felt like he was mine, I wanted him to be mine, but he wasn't he was some other girls.

" We were not meant to be together" I insist biting down on my lip.

" Says who?" He questions clearly not getting it

" Apparently the universe or maybe it's your wolf genes" I sigh leaning back against the couch

" Kayla" He sighs finally getting what I'm talking about " I've loved you since we were ten" He chuckles running a hand through his short hair " Nothing is going to change the way I feel about you" He says looking into my eyes seriously " Are you really that afraid to take that risk with me?" He asks

" Jake" I plead with him " I'm afraid to get hurt again" I feel my eyes water up but I refuse to cry " How do you not understand" I clench my fists getting frustrated " Seth left me for my best friend, and I don't really understand it still"

" I promise I will never hurt you" He says gently placing his hand on top of mine

" That's what Seth said" I mutter a bit bitterly

" Do you still love him?" He asks suddenly

" What?" I ask looking back up at him

" Do you still love him?" He repeats. I let out a deep sigh

" No" I shrug, I thought I would never get over him, but it had only been a couple of days and it was over

" Do you love me?" He asks very seriously

" I" I stutter thinking for a moment " Jake you know I love you" I smile lightly, he looks at me as if I've taken a billion weights off his shoulders " But I'm not ready to do this" I sigh standing up from my place on the couch " I'm sorry" I whisper softly before leaving him in my living room while I head upstairs the tears finally rolling over the barrier of my eyes onto my cheeks, soaking my cheeks and rolling down to my shirt.

I wake up practically dripping with sweat and a stuffy nose. Without doubt a fever and the beginnings of a cold, great. I glance over at my nightstand's clock, it was seven I groan not feeling like moving much less going to school. The door opens as Paul comes bursting in gobbling down what looks like a loaf of bread.

" Morning" He grins

" Hey I'm not feeling that well" I yawn sitting up in bed as Paul comes over feeling my forehead.

" Shit you're hotter than I am" He says reaching for the phone " I'm calling sue" He says urgently. I chuckle

" Paul I'm fine" I insists but he already has Sue on the phone. It was funny how protective Paul could be. I loved him more than anything, and he always took care of me when my parents weren't here to.

" she'll be over soon" He smiles finishing the rest of my bread " I'll call in your sickness get rest!" He calls out closing the door behind him. " No Jake she's sick let her rest!" I hear Paul outside I chuckle grabbing my earphones and turning it on blasting "We found love" By Rihanna. I grab my scrapbook from my book shelf and begin to flip through the pages. I chuckle running my fingers over a picture of Jake and I when we were probably no older than five. I was such a cute kid. The next was a picture of Paul and I when we were little playing in the mud. I let out a sigh when the next picture comes, it's the only picture I have of my mother. She was shorter, probably 5'2, she had dark hair like mine, but unlike me she kept it short. Her figure was curvy but very petite, almost fragile. Her eyes were a sea green just like mine and she had cute freckles all over her face. I'm drawn out of my trance by a knock on the door.

" Come in!" I call setting my book down

" Hey sweetie" Sue comes in grinning " Paul just left for school with Jake" She sits at the edge of my bed pulling out all sorts of things from her bag. She sticks a thermometer into my mouth. " It's good to see you" She smiles " It seems as if we haven't seen each other in a while" I nod, the thermometer making it impossible to talk. Sue takes it out when it beeps. " You have a 102 temperature" She says feeling around my glands. " Just take some Advil or something and get rest" She smiles standing up

" Thanks so much sue" I smile getting a bottle of Motrin and swallowing a pill

" Sure" She smiles heading to the door " Oh I wanted to ask you about Sarah" She says stopping at the door " What's your take on her?" She asks. I take a deep breath before answering

" She's sweet" I shrug " I love her but she can get around a bit" I sigh " But I think she'll be fine with Seth" I smile lightly. Sue nods

" Thanks" Sue replies before leaving. I let out a deep sigh before sliding down into bed and closing my eyes. What was going on with Jake? Even if I didn't admit it I still had feelings for Seth. And even if I didn't admit it I wanted Jake more than I had ever wanted something. I loved him, he was my best friend and yet I felt like we were more even if I didn't' have the title of "imprint". I would be with him by now if I wasn't afraid of getting hurt again. Seth ripped my heart apart, I couldn't risk that again. Was I even over Seth? A part of me always belonged to Jacob, ever since we were young. Would it be worth it, even if I was with him for only a day, he would be all mine.

I hear a knock on the door as my eyes flutter open. I rub my eyes as the world comes into focus.

" Come in" I call before yawning and sitting up in bed. Jake pokes his head in the door before coming in with a package.

" Brought you soup" He says with a smile as he hands me the package and sits at the edge of the bed.

" Thanks" I grin eagerly snatching the bag from his hands and opening it, taking the contents out.

" How you feeling?" He asks

" Fine with the Motrin" I smile taking a sip of the soup, yum chicken noodle my favorite

" Good" He says shifting uncomfortably " So about last night" He sighs " I'm really sorry it was my fault I let myself get carried away" He rambles on " And I should've known you weren't ready for that, and I'm sorry" He finishes looking to me. I sigh setting my soup on my side table temporarily.

" Jake I don't blame you" I smile weakly " I was just as much into that as you were" I assure him as he looks up with hopeful eyes " And even if it means getting hurt I want to be with you" I say with more confidence " But I want to take it slow" I warn as he breaks into a huge smile.

"Are you sure about this?" He asks. I nod in return not backing out on my decision " It'll be whatever you want" He smiles as the door opens

" Alright out Jake she needs sleep" Paul says with a stern look on his face. I laugh

" Oh stop it Paul I'm fine" I insist but he shakes his head

" I'll call you" Jake promises before getting off my bead, I instantly feel emptiness, like part of me is leaving with him.

" Thanks for the food" I smile as he slips from my room with a smile. I let out a reluctant sigh as I pick my soup back up feeling a heavy weight release from me. I had just told him I wanted to be with him, was his reaction good or bad? I honestly had no idea, I sigh lightly. I was so afraid of getting hurt again but I realized last night that I was willing to take that risk just to be with him for even a couple of hours. I felt this connection to him that I couldn't understand nor explain and most of me hoped he'd never imprint. I catch myself grinning as I pick up my phone and skim over the messages. One from Sarah which I ignored, one from Paul, and one an unknown number.

Unknown number: Hey Mikayla, it's Bella Jake gave me your number, I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch some time?

Me: Hey bella that sounds great but I'm kinda sick so maybe sometime next week?

Bella: Yeah sounds great how about Tuesday?

Me: Sure see you then!

Bella: Great then I'll text you tomorrow with more details!

I smile setting my phone on my bedside table. I was glad I was having lunch with Bella, she seemed nice and I really needed a girl I could talk to. After Sarah, I didn't really have that many good friends so it was nice to have someone.

It was Sunday evening and tonight was Jared's party. I was with Kim setting up and Emily would be by later. Unfortunately Jake and I haven't talked much face to face since I told him I wanted to be with him on Friday since Paul wouldn't let anyone talk to me for more than ten minuets. Who knew Paul could be so overprotective? Sue dropped by yesterday and I had practically healed; Sue said it probably had something to do with my wolf genes. As for Jake pretty much my every thought, the way he looked at me, held me, kissed me.

" Do you think everything's okay?" Kim asks nervously breaking me from my thoughts. I chuckle looking around, Kim had really outdone herself. She hired a DJ and turned her house into the ultimate party house. She had taken liberty upon herself to get as much booze as possible, Food was spread out everywhere, outside there were lights that we strung, a dance floor, and plenty of seating.

" Kim it's perfect" I assure her with a smile

" I need to make sure everything is perfect for Jared" She says glancing around " Okay I think everything's good" She says with a grin " Now we have to get ready" She says a giddy smile on her face as she grabs my arm dragging me upstairs " You brought your stuff right?" She asks as we walk into her room. Every time I walked into this room it took my breath away. It was huge for one thing, and her parents were interior designers so it was decked out with everything possible. A huge flat screen, built in speakers, a huge queen sized bed, a couch and seating area, a walk in closet and the bathroom don't get me started. There was a huge tub with spa jets, next to that was a shower, a make-up/vanity area, and another t.v.

" Yup I brought it" I smile as she walks into her closet as I sit on her bed next to the bag I brought filled with all the things I needed for tonight.

" What do you think about this outfit?" She asks holding out a navy blue sparkly mini dress that had patches cut out right below the bust and black strappy heels.

" It's nice" I smile " Jared will love it" I wink playfully

" He won't be able to keep his hands off me" She chuckles " And what are you wearing?" She asks curiously. I reach into my bag pulling my outfit out. I had decided to go a little more conservative considering the happenings at the last party. I decided on a black dress, it had one sleeve that was a kimono style sleeve and was silted on the side with pieces of the sheer fabric holding it together. It hugged my waist where a triangle of Swarovski crystals were and it flowed to a little lower than mid-thigh. I paired it with a silver cuff bracelet, little blue earrings, and black peep toed heels with a crystal-embellished heel.

" That's perfect, you're going to look so hot in that" She says with a playful wink. I chuckle as she goes into the closet as we both change. I look at myself in the mirror before smiling and joining Kim in the bathroom.

" Do my make-up?" I ask. She nods with a grin

" Of course" She says giddily gathering various make-up essentials. That was one thing I had no experience in, make-up. Growing up without a mother it was all trial and error and it usually came out looking like crap. Kim however was an expert with make-up, I think she wants to maybe be a make-up artist one day. We worked well together like that, She did the make-up I approved outfits.

" So what's going on with you and Jake?" She asks as she brushes my face with a light powder

" I don't really know" I shrug

" Really cause I heard you two got together" She says with an almost devilish grin

" I just don't want to do this whole Seth and imprint crap again" I say letting out a sigh as I close my eyes as Kim spreads something over my eyelids. Kim doesn't say anything but I swore I heard her say something along the lines of " that boy has some explaining to do"

" He loves you too much" She chuckles dusting something onto my eyelids

" He does not love me" I insists stubbornly

" You would have to be blind not to see the way he's looked at you all these years" Kim says as I open my eyes seeing here face light up as she gives me a thumbs up and selects a lipstick " Even when you were with Seth" She shrugs putting a red color onto my lips " I would say he's been in love with you for quite some time" She says holding up a mirror for me to look. When I looked in the mirror I was astonished. There was a very light blush on my high cheek bones, black eyeliner lined my eyelid, there was a Smokey eye going on with the fading black, my lips were a deep red and if I may say so myself I looked good.

" Like it?" She asks

" Kim what would I do without you" I chuckle, she takes it a yes and claps her hands together

" Good you look fantastic" She exclaims. I smile and couldn't help but think tonight was going to be good.

_**A/N Hey everyone, thanks so much for staying with me during this story. I honestly have no idea how many people are reading this, but I continue to write for those people and for myself. I'm sorry for the errors in the last chapter I'm trying to fix those but I've been swamped with work and school, thanks for your patience, hope you liked this chapter. Feedback is always welcomed! For all those Mortal Instruments readers or anyone who's interested I have a new Fanfiction called "sing me the song of my heart" please check it out. Thanks a bunch!**_


	11. The party don't start 'till i walk in

_A/N _

_Sorry I haven't been posting as often as I would like. My Internet was all weird this week and I didn't have a chance to post but I'll be posting a lot more often! Btw this is my tumblr please check it out! .com/_

Chapter 11

Half an hour Kim and I's hair is curled and we're heading downstairs, desperately trying not to trip in our heels. We heard the boys arrive about fifteen minuets ago and I anxiously waited until I looked perfect until I headed downstairs. Image was everything, that was what society drilled into my head. Honestly I was quite nervous to see Jake what if he changed his mind or something? I sigh my hair was in big wavy curls while Kim's were smaller to accentuate her longer face. I step downstairs after kim and into the kitchen where the guys were looking for food, big surprise. My eyes linger to Jake who's talking to Paul. A smile spreads to my lips as my eyes can him. He was wearing dark wash jeans and a grey v-neck shirt, his hair was as it always was but a little neater, he looked as cute as ever and I just wanted to jump him right in the middle of the kitchen but my dignity held me back. I could feel his eyes on me as I hear someone approach me.

" Hey Kayla" I hear Embry say to my left. I smile lightly, I had known Embry for a long time through Jake, he had always been quiet but sweet, and one of my close friends.

" Hey B" I grin as he chuckles at my childhood nickname for him

" I wanted to thank you for saving me" He says a now serious look on his face

" You should thank sue" I remind him

" You helped calm me down tremendously" He replies I shrug it off

" I'm just glad you're okay" I assure him as commotion breaks out as people begin to pile into the house and the backyard. I hadn't realized how late it was, it was at least ten thirty and I guess it was time for the party to start. I find myself wandering in the backyard; Kim had left me to find Jared some time ago. My eyes land on Jake as his eyes scan the room. I smile walking over to him.

" Hey" He grins noticing me " You look beautiful" He compliments causing me to blush

" Thank you, you look nice too" I smile as he smirks playfully but doesn't say anything

" You want to dance?" He asks I pay attention to the rather slow song playing but nod anyways and soon we're one of the many couples on the dance floor. My arms wrap around his neck as he pulls me dangerously close resting his hands on my hips. Surrounding me with warmth.

" You feeling better?" He asks

" Much, thanks to the soup you brought me" I grin as we sway back and forth

" Good I worked hard on that soup" He says seriously. I shake my head with a chuckle

" There is no way in hell you made that" I laugh lightly

" Did too" He argues

" Jacob Black you should know by now you can't fool me" I smile playfully

" How silly of me" He smiles down at me " I heard you and Bella are having lunch"

" Silly? No man says silly" I tease earning an eye roll from him" Yeah Tuesday, wanna come?" I ask " I think she's bringing Edward" I smile lightly " We can skip fifth and sixth since we have useless classes anyways" He chuckles

" Woah there little rebel" He teases " Yeah that sounds good"

" Good" I smile a little released

" What are you scared of Edward or something?" He asks

" Not with you" I reply sheepishly

" Mikayla Lahote scared of something?" Jake teases. I blush lightly

" Shut up" I smile lightly

" They won't hurt you" Jake says seriously " I swear they would never" I nod, I was trying my best to trust them, but it just felt so unnatural. I hear the slow song end as it morphs into some song by JLo. Jake doesn't release me but instead keeps holding me there. I allow myself to rest my head against his too warm chest.

" Did I tell you how pretty you look tonight?" He asks

" I think you might have mentioned it" I chuckle as he leans down kissing the top of my head. Part of me wasn't satisfied, there was part of me that still wanted his lips on mine, so I let my impulse take over me and I leaned up to press my lips against his quickly thanking Kim for the no smudge lipstick I was wearing. Just like the two precious times before I had kissed Jake I felt my lips tingle, a warm feeling at the bottom of my stomach, the whole world stops as he holds me tight against him, this was bliss. I wanted him so bad, the feelings I felt for him were so unexplainable. I didn't know what it was about him that drove me crazy. I hear Kim call out "Cake Time!" and swear quietly to myself. I pull away leaning my forehead against his catching my breath.

" We should go" I chuckle lightly staring into his big brown puppy dog eyes

" We could just stay here" He chuckles pressing his lips against mine once more. I smile against his lips but pull back; I swear his touch was addictive the more I had the more I wanted. I would've deepened the kiss except for the fact that I knew Paul was nearby.

" Come on we'll have plenty of time for that later" I respond with a wink dragging him over to cake. After we finish singing happy birthday to Jared, Jake and I make out way over to the wolf pack plus Emily, Sarah, and Kim. I wondered if Sarah knew about the whole wolf thing yet, my best guess was no. I snuggle into Jake as he wraps his arm around my waist. I could practically feel Paul's eyes burning through my skin.

" Paul calm down" Kim says hitting him on the shoulder " So are you two together now?" Kim asks bluntly. I could feel a light blush come to my cheeks

" I guess" I reply shrugging

" But just to make it official" Jake grins looking down at me " Mikayla Lahote will you be my girlfriend?" He asks. I chuckle feeling like a 7th grader.

" Of course" I respond reaching up to kiss his cheek as everyone erupts in applause. I laugh as Quil walks over holding a bunch of alcohol.

" Aren't you underage?" Paul asks opening a can of beer

" Aren't we all except you, Jared, and Sam?" He asks with a chuckle. I settle for a glass of champagne that I "elegantly" sip. After that Jared, Quil, and Embry begin to talk football. I glance at the clock realizing it's two thirty, I allow myself to yawn.

" Kayla go home you're still recovering from being sick" Paul orders

" Paul" I whine " I'm fine"

" Go" He commands

" You only want me to go so you can go dry hump some girl" I tease

" Ohhhhhhh" Quil shouts " Ouch man" He chuckles high fiving Embry. I see Paul's eyes bulge in sheer rage.

" Alright I'm going" I roll my eyes getting up

" I'll drive you" Jake offers standing up as well. After many goodbye's we're finally in my car driving home " So how was your first Senior party?" Jake asks

" Honestly a lot like other parties I've been too" I chuckle " But a lot better" I reply sheepishly " Kim knows how to throw one hell of a party"

" She does" Jake says with a grin as we pull into my house's lot. We both exit heading to my door. I smile lightly stopping at my porch

" Night" I smile lightly opening my door

" Kayla" Jake says gently grabbing my hand like I hoped and pulling me into his warm body. His hands wrap around me, my hands awkwardly placed on his chest as he finally closes the space between our lips. His hand travels up my back and to my neck gently pulling me closer to him. Our lips move against each others and I can't help but think how well they fit together. My tongue teases the bottom of his lips. Just when I'm about to further deepen our kiss my phone buzzes. I groan as I pull back leaning against the door. Jake chuckles gently brushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

" Wanna come in?" I ask biting my lower lip

" Sure" He replies with a grin as I let myself in, Jake following me. I flop down on the couch as Jake sits next to me

Paul was right I was quite tired. About a half an hour later Jake's laying on the couch as I lay between his legs my head resting against his chest as I slowly drift to sleep. He plays with strands of my hair; it was soothing to feel his touch, to just know he was there.

" You're so beautiful you know that?" He asks kissing the top of my head

" You're such a bad liar" I chuckle

" I mean it" He replies with a very serious tone " Your hair is the blackest of blacks, you have cute little dimples when you smile, your laugh is sweeter than an angels, I could get lost in your eyes, and your lips fit mine perfectly" He finishes, I laugh to myself that was exactly what I had been thinking

" Whatever you say Jake" I reply looking up at him. It still scared me how much I wanted him, how much I needed him. I was just so scared he would leave me like Seth.

" What's wrong?" He asks concerned

" I'm just worried about the imprint stuff is all" I respond avoiding eye contact with him " it's stupid, but I don't think I'll ever get over it"

" Kayla, I've loved you since we were young" He chuckles in remembrance " You never even saw me as anything but friends and that was okay with me" He shrugs " As long as I was with you everyday, I would take the long way to school just to walk with you, I would "forget" my lunch so I could buy lunch with you" He laughs lightly " When you chose Seth I was broken, but I still kept my hope, and when I phased I imprinted on you" He says softly. I sit up suddenly looking into his eyes for truth.

" You're not lying?" I ask still in disbelief. I grin about to squeal in excitement " You don't know how relieved I feel now that you've said that"

" I'm sorry I ruined your relationship with seth" He sighs leaning back against the couch " He only acted the way he did because he was trying to keep you from me" He shakes his head

" Hey" I smile lightly " that wasn't your fault, Seth and I weren't supposed to be together" I shrug " And I didn't see it at that time, but it was for the better" How ironic was it that Sue told me that a few days ago. The door opens and paul walks in, his hair disheveled, and a huge hickie on his neck. I scoff, as he looks our way.

" Jake out" He orders pointing to the door. Jake and I stand up making our way to the door his fingers laced in mine. I needed to have contact with him, even if it was just our fingers, I just needed to know he was there, that this was real.

" What no girl?" I tease paul

" It is a school night" He chuckles heading upstairs

" See you tomorrow?" Jake asks. I nod as he leans down to kiss me softly on the lips before heading out. I smile putting my fingers to my lips, a tingling sensation running through them. I couldn't help but think how perfect Jake was. His cute grin, his hot abs, his chiseled features. He was perfect for me and knowing I was his imprint, I was on top of the world

I sit in the passenger seat of my car as Jake and I drive home from school, it's been two days since the party, two days since Jake and I have been together. I couldn't ask for more, when we weren't together we were texting and when we weren't doing either I was wishing I was with him or talking to him. Bella and I were supposed to have lunch today, but she had to cancel because of an emergency or something. Next week was the last week of school and on Friday I would officially be a senior. Jake of course, would be graduating and opening his garage, which both of us were excited for, I mean working on cars all day, hot right. Jake pulls my hand to his intertwining his fingers with mine as we pull up to my house. I feel Jake stiffen immediately.

" What?" I ask concerned. I scan the area and notice a car I don't recognize " Jake you're scaring me" I frown getting out of the car and rushing inside to find Sam, Jared, and Paul talking to Edward and Carlisle.

" Hey Jacob, Mikayla" Sam says nodding our way

" What's going on?" I ask walking over to them behind Jake, my voice calm but in my mind I knew something was terribly wrong for Carlisle to be here. The treaty must have been suspended at the moment.

" Go upstairs Cassie" Paul orders, just when I'm about to object sam speaks up

" She's part of this she can stay" Sam says, I give him a grateful look before all eyes turn to Carlisle

" There is an army of newborns heading this way from Seattle" Carlisle begins " They're being led by the redhead Victoria, whom we spotted around the area yesterday" He continues his eyes scanning around the circle " We would like your assistance, in both the redhead and the newborns" He finishes

" This isn't our concern" Paul growls threateningly, Sam puts a hand on Paul's shoulder

" Sam, this includes La Push as well, we cannot take them by ourselves and if we can't take them they will enter La Push" Edward states reading Sam's mind. Sam sighs crossing his arms in contemplation

" Fine we will help you, to keep our people safe" He finally decides " Where's the redhead now?" He asks

" We're not sure, somewhere on our side, but you should have people running patrol" Carlisle states " Just incase she decides to jump over" Sam nods " I need to get back" He says before leaving with Edward. We stand in silence for a moment before Sam speaks up

" I need to talk with the elders, meet at my house at 7" Sam orders before leaving Paul, Jake, and i.

" You guys can't go" I frown, I had just gotten Jake, Paul was the last of my family left I couldn't lose them. I felt a pit form in my stomach, I thought I was going to faint.

" I need to get air" Paul says exiting promptly

" I'm serious I don't want you to go" I state seriously, Jake leads me to the couch sitting me down, I could feel the paleness of my cheeks.

" I have to go" He responds looking me straight into my eyes, he did that sometimes, just stared at me. You would think it would make me uncomfortable, but it was a show of affection to me.

" Please" I plead with him bringing his hands to mine, immediately seeking his touch, his warmth " Don't leave me" I practically beg " I can't loose you" I whisper

" Hey, look at me" He says cupping my face with his hands " I'm not going anywhere" He says rubbing my cheek with his thumb " I need to protect my town, and my family, you" He says his eyes never leaving me " I'm not going anywhere" He repeats bringing me close to him, into his warm body. I burry my face in his chest breathing in his scent of pine and the ocean.

" We were built for this" He says reassuringly. I let out a deep sigh and once again breath in his scent, I refuse to loose him


	12. You and i'll be safe and sound

Chapter 12

_Author's Note _

_I know in the book at this time it's supposed to be winter and in my story it's summer, I apologize for that, but bear with me. Please check out my Mortal instruments story! Thanks for reading, Mackenzie._

Over the past few days I hadn't seen much of Jake or Paul. They had been training with the Cullens, learning how to fight newborns. I would see them maybe once a day during meal times, other than that they were either sleeping or training. I spent most of my time at school, after that I would go straight to the beach and do work and then go home. Sometimes I would eat at Sam's house with Emily and Kim. I enjoyed spending time with them, and they gave me helpful hints on things only a mother or best friend would give. Kim and I were growing increasingly closer as friends. I could pretty much tell her anything at this point and she would give me advice sometimes good or sometimes bad. Our fiery personalities matched but my impulsiveness was balanced by her level headed nature. As for Emily, she was more of a mother than anyone had ever been. I could pour my heart out to her about anything, mostly Jake and she would listen and understand being an imprint herself. It was increasingly harder to stay away from Jake. It was as if I was empty without him. I loved to just hear his voice, his scent was intoxicating and his touch drove me nuts. I hated to see him go, if anything happened to him, well I couldn't even think of it. My thoughts always seemed to trail to him nowadays, his perfect hair, his eyes that made me melt, his strong arms and build, perfect. Tomorrow was the day the army was set to arrive, it was coming fast and I just wanted to run away with Jake, run away from all this shit that was part of my life now.

" Kayla!" Bella's voice calls " Kayla?"

" Huh oh sorry" I smile lightly tossing Bella's jacket over to her " Be safe okay?" I smile lightly. Bella and I had also been hanging out, she was sweet, a bit too clingy to Edward, but I guess she was just in love.

" I'll keep her safe" Edward promises as Bella hops onto his back

" Be back before you know it!" Bella promises as they disappear right before my eyes, heading toward the mountains. I sigh lightly getting into my car and driving home, the events of tomorrow flashing in my head. I couldn't even think of losing Paul, Jake, any of the boys really, it broke my heart to even think about it. When I arrive at my house I hop out and walk inside, it was late, probably around twelve, Paul was probably home by now. I walk upstairs and brush my teeth and change into shorts and a tank top as I climb into bed. My eyes closing automatically, I hadn't realized how tired I was until I was in bed. As soon as I'm in bed I hear a tapping on my window and realize there's someone out on my terrace. I feel my heart beat speed up in fear; the light from the moon outlined a tall muscular build. I shine the light of my phone over and realize it's Jake, his mischievous brown eyes staring at me from the other side of the window. I walk over and open the door.

" You scared the hell out of me" I frown slapping his arm playfully

" Sorry" He smiles sheepishly wrapping his arms around me. I quickly feel my knees buckle as I melt into him allowing myself just to be held by him for one moment, to just be peaceful in such a hectic time.

" Stay with me tonight?" I ask breathing into his chest as I look up waiting for an answer

" Of course" He replies kissing the top of my head. I walk over to my bed as we both climb in. I turn to face him nuzzling his neck with my nose.

" Please be careful" I tell him as his laces his fingers into mine

" I will" He replies kissing my forehead. As much as I wanted to believe him, I couldn't help but feel like something was way off, I wouldn't be assured until he was home in one piece. I reach up to kiss him softly on the lips before pulling back. I turn away from him as he slides his hand around my waist, as I fall asleep.

" Kayla" A gently voice coo's as I'm gently shaken " Kayla wake up" My eyes flutter open, it's not quite bright yet outside. I look up to see Jake shaking me, I rub my eyes and glance over to my clock that reads 6:46. I yawn and sit up.

" Morning sleepy head" Jake chuckles giving me his trademark grin " Get dressed and I'll take you to Emily's" He says leaning down to kiss my forehead before leaving to give me some privacy. I sigh, the day I had dreaded for so long was finally here, I had this terrible feeling down in my stomach that wouldn't go away. It was a feeling of anticipation, worry, and absolute dread all in one. I get up and change into shorts and a tired navy blue tank top. I grab my vans and head downstairs where Jake's waiting by the car.

" Where's Paul?" I ask as we get in

" He's already out with the pack" He responds beginning the drive to Sam's " I'll head out right after I drop you off" I sigh taking his hand in mine. His thumb rubs over my hand in a soothing motion.

" Any hopes of getting you to stay?" I ask, hope filling my eyes

" I'll be back by your side before you can blink" He says with a warm smile as we pull up to the house and get out " Please stay inside" He pleads as I nod, he pulls me into his arms. I let out an exasperated sigh as he rests his forehead against mine. I didn't want him to leave, I wanted to be selfish and make him stay here with me. I hear a wolf howl in the distance.

" You better go" I sigh as he kisses my neck sending a warm sensation down my body filling the empty space there for a moment.

" Collin and Brady will be around the house giving updates" He tells me before I reluctantly release him. I nod again standing on my tippy toes to give him a short, sweet kiss

" Be safe" I warn him as he releases me walking me to the house. He lets go and runs off. I immediately want him back, want him to hold me and tell me everything would be okay, tell me he would be okay. I watch him disappear into the bushes and uneasy feeling washing over me. A wolf appears, I recognize him to be Brady, he nods toward the house and I enter.

" Kayla!" I hear Kim squeal wrapping me in her arms

" Hey Kim" I put on my best smile as we head over to the living room where Emily and to my surprise Sarah were.

" Hey Mikayla" Emily smiles warmly. I let out a deep sigh as Kim studies my face.

" Hey don't worry they're going to kick vampire ass and be back before you know it!" Kim says with a grin. I nod and sit down on the couch trying to focus on the t.v. I pull my ipod out and try to listen to music, but my thoughts keep trailing back to the pack and their safety. What would I do with myself if one of them got hurt, what would I do if Jake or Paul got hurt. It hurt so bad just to think about the idea of them getting hurt, or anything sores. For the most part of the day we sat in silence, we each did our own thing. Kim watched reruns of Jersey shore, Emily surfed the Internet, and Sarah sat in a corner texting on her phone. As for me, I listened to music trying to escape from the realitites of our situation. I wanted to break down and just cry, I wanted to cry because Jake wasn't here with me, because he was fighting a fatal battle, and because I had never felt more alone just thinking that he might not come back. After a while Kim got impatient and we all decided to bake, that kept my mind off things, by the time we were done it was night, things would be finishing up now, or at least they should be.

That's when everything went downhill. I heard a howl in the distance, then another, and another. Then the night was filled with the sound of howling wolves. I could feel it something was wrong, with Jake. I could feel my insides twisting in a knot. My heart was literally tearing apart, as I flashed a desperate look to Emily. She stood promptly walking over to me. I felt as if I could burst into tears at that moment but I restrained myself. There's a knock on the door. I jump slightly; Emily looks through the peephole and opens the door. Brady barges in looking straight at me, his face was distraught.

" What's wrong with him?" I ask a terrified look on my face

" Just come with me" He says trying to hide a look of pain. We all rush out to the car as we drive like maniacs to the blacks house. If anything happened to him I swear. I wouldn't be able to stand it, this was my fault, I shouldn't have let him go. I was on the brim of tears when we pulled up to the house. I get out scanning over the faces of the back, they look at me with sad faces. Some of the boys wouldn't even look in my direction, but looking, scanning the floor. He was not dead; he would not die on me.

" He's been asking for you" Billy says motioning me into the house. I feel a huge sense of relief, he's alive.

" Is a doctor here?" Emily asks

" We have to wait for Carlisle" Billy replies in a hushed tone " Because of his wolf traits" I walk into the house and walk the familiar route to Jake's room. I finally bring myself to walk into the room, when I cringe. He's in pain, I could see it in his face. There were beads of sweat all over his face, his arm looked crippled, hell the whole left side of his body looked crippled, bones were jetting out in all sorts of unnatural positions.

" Jake" I whisper in a sad tone before walking over and kneeling beside him. His eyes flutter open, he immediately takes my hand in his. I feel a tear slip from my eye, he gives me a sad look before brushing it away.

" I'm fine, I'm still here" He says in a soothing tone, but no matter how calm he was I was screaming in the inside

" Jake you're not fine" I insist bringing my hand to his cheek " What happened?" I question " Please don't die on me" I ramble, I was loosing it, I could feel the hot tears rolling down my cheeks. Just the thought of loosing him made me sick. He puts his hand to my cheek.

" Kayla" He says softly " I'm fine, I'm not going to die" He coos. I nod slowly still unsure " Just a few broken bones here and there" He responds like it's nothing

" More than a few" I hear a voice behind me says with a chuckle. I turn to see Carlisle walk in with a bunch of bags. I quickly wipe my tears " Hello Mikayla" He says before walking over to Jake " I ran a couple of x-rays and your bones are healing" He frowns slightly looking over the papers " But in all the wrong places, I'm afraid I'm going to have to brake a few and set them again" He finishes with a sorry look on his face. I hear myself gasp, I cringe just thinking about the pain. Jake squeezes my hand for support. It really should be the other way around, but let's face it, he was the strong one.

" I don't think I could feel any more pain" Jake says with a chuckle " Do what you need doc"

" Alright, I figured out about the correct amount of morphine to give you, we'll begin in one sec" Carlisle says as he begins to put different tools together. I stand up

" I'll be waiting for you when you wake up" I force a small smile as I look down at Jake. He tries to hide his pained expression as he kisses my hand before letting go. I take one last look at Jake before walking outside. Most of the wolves are still here and even though i've known most of them my entire life I felt out of place.

" Kayla" Kim calls rushing toward me engulfing me in a hug. I burry my face in her shoulder fighting back tears. I feel Emily begin to rub my back soothingly

" He's going to be okay" Emily coos I take a deep breath, Carlisle would take care of him. He's going to be okay, he's going to be okay. Maybe if I told that to myself enough he would be.


	13. Chaos

Chapter 13

It had been six months since Jake got hurt and to my surprise he was now fully recovered. Thank God for his wolf abilities. Our relationship was steady as ever and growing. He became more of a piece of me everyday. Every day I felt closer to him. He understood me better than any other person, but I couldn't help but feel like he was too good for me. He was the most attractive person I had ever met, he was sweet, caring, everything anyone could ever want in a guy and it was hard for me to believe he chose me.

Not much other in my life changed too much. I was well into my senior year, and I had picked up cheerleading. Some of the guys teased me but I just gave them hell back. It was good for me, I did dance when I was little and I could do stunts. The outfits were hot as hell and I could tell Jake wasn't complaining. The only downside was the stereotypical hoey stupid girl that came with being a cheerleader. People judged me, but I really couldn't care less. I started to hang out with people from cheer, I made new friends, and I surprisingly liked the girls on my squad more than I thought I would. Most the girls on my team didn't live up to that stereotype and that's what I loved about them. They were the only girls besides the girls from the pack that I really hung around anymore.

" Can you hand me a wrench?" Jake asks sliding from under the car he was working on. Jake had opened his garage last week, it was already doing well and I had never seen him happier. I spent most of my time with Jake in the garage answering calls and other things, plus I got to watch Jake work on the cars, which in my opinion couldn't be any hotter.

" This one?" I chuckle holding up a random tool " How the hell am I supposed to know what a wrench is?" Jake chuckles back shaking his head as he gets up and walks over

" This is a wrench" He grins as I lean back against the car door " What am I going to do with you?" He teases while going back under the car. I chuckle looking down at my outfit. Kim and I had gone shopping yesterday and I was wearing a new maroon button down cropped tank top, denim shorts, a brown leather braided belt, and grey booties. I smile at my choice of clothing as I fiddle with the bracelet on my wrist.

" You excited for school tomorrow?" I ask Jake. He had recently told me he was going to be attending a local college to learn how to build cars and motorcycles. I fully supported him as I was well into my senior year. I had been thinking about colleges for quite some time now. I wanted to stay close to home, I couldn't imagine being anywhere else besides La Push. I had applied to University of Seattle; my safety school was a community college in Forks, A University a few miles out of La Push, and my number on choice: A design school located in Port Angeles. It was the perfect location and I could do what I loved most, fashion.

" Yeah I guess, nothing will really change though" He replies wheeling himself from under the car. I nod as he sets the wrench beside me. He ran the back of his arm across the forehead to wipe the sweat off.

" I keep forgetting how old you are" I chuckle tucking a lock of my midnight black hair behind my ear

" What are you talking about?" He grins stepping toward me " You're only one year younger" I shrug

" You still seem older" I smile lightly looking up at his chocolate brown eyes. I reach up gently brushing my lips against his in a teasing motion. He grins hooking his fingers in the loops of my jeans pulling me closer to him as he closes the gap between our lips. I smile against his lips as my hands explore the crevices of his abs. I run my tongue along the bottom of his lip before his tongue meets mine. I jump as an extremely loud noise breaks the silence. I turn to see quil and Embry cracking up.

" What are you guys doing here?" Jake growls going after the two of them. I chuckle shaking my head. The two had become almost brothers to me, in fact I felt extremely close to the whole pack. Us imprints had become sisters, our own pack. I had never been happier and I felt as if nothing could bring me down from this high

I glance down at my buzzing phone. I grin as Jake's name pops up on the screen.

Jake: Hey beautiful

Me: Hey yourself how was your first day?

Jake: Good, classes were okay, the teachers were nice but I was a bit large for the seats

Me: Haha everyone was probably staring

Jake: That's not why they were staring(;

Me: Oh shut up, Do you need me to come to class with you just to remind all those college girls you are taken?

Jake: Don't worry, I see no one but you

Me: Good(:

Jake: You're cute when you're jealous

Me: You're always cute

Jake: Shit I gotta go, I'll call you later, love you

Me: Love you too

I smile setting my phone down. I go back to my school work but am interrupted by a knock on the door. I sigh, Paul was out with his new girlfriend/imprint Rachel Black. They were absolutely adorable together, and I loved Rachel. She was so good for Paul and he was so happy with her. I open the door to see Sarah standing there with tear stained cheeks. It took be by surprise especially because I haven't talked to her in months. We had grown apart after the Seth incident and started to hang out with different people. Seth, I never talked to him anymore, but I did miss my best friends. All I knew was that Sarah still didn't know about the wolf thing.

" Hi" I say awkwardly, what else was I supposed to say

" I'm pregnant" Sarah blurts out. I could feel the shocked expression on my face

" Is it Seth's?" I ask letting her in

" I'm not sure" She says breaking down in tears. The big fat tears rolled down her face smearing her black makeup everywhere" I'm a few weeks pregnant" She starts through sobs " A few weeks ago, I was really drunk and my birth control was making me really horny, Seth was out with friends, I went to a party" She pauses continuing her sobs " And I had sex with some guy" She collapses on my couch. I stand there stunned; I honestly didn't know what to do. I walk over letting her cry into my shoulder.

" You need to tell Seth" I order. He had the right to know, I didn't know how this would end up, but he needed to know " Plus you can't be pregnant, you were on birth control"

" I will, don't tell him or anyone" She sobs into my shoulder. I was stunned, completely stunned. We hadn't talked in forever and here she was sobbing on my shoulder, pouring out a dirty little secret to me. " My sister's coming into town tomorrow, I need to talk to her" She says pulling back " I know, but i'm late for my period" Her face conveyed it all, the extreme fear. She was terrified, beyond terrified, and most of all, alone. I wanted nothing more to scream at her, to tell her she was a bitch, a skank, a whore, and that she didn't deserve Seth, but I didn't. I just did what any sensible person would.

" If you need anything call" I smile weakly. She nods heading to the door silently. When she's finally gone I feel everything start to sink in. A horrible pang of sadness hit me, not for Sarah, but for Seth. Seth was going to freak, maybe even break up with her, this was terrible, what had she done. Maybe Jake was right about her all along, she was a whore.

" She what?" Jake nearly shouts. I can feel him start to shake, his expression radiating hatred.

" Jake please calm down" I plead with him putting my hands on his arms. He breathes in deep breaths

" That little bitch" He sneers clenching his fists

" You need to come with me to her house" I plead looking up at him. He nods unable to deny me anything. Soon we're on our way to Sarah's. The tension in the car was thicker than fog. Jake was undeniably heated, and I was… I was confused, scared for both of them. When we pull up I feel Jake tense up. I give him a suspicious look as I notice Sarah's sisters car on the street. I get out and realize her sister Maggie's in the car, but she's sleeping. I knock on the window, when she doesn't stir I try to open the door, but it's locked.

" That's weird" I frown knocking again

" Get in the car" Jake orders. His tone was not a tone he used, ever. It was distressed, a command. I give him a quizzical look. He tries to unlock the doors but they're all locked. That's when I notice it, the bite marks on her neck. There was a vampire here, and Maggie was dead. I cover my mouth with my hands trying to surpress a scream. I feel myself start to shake. Jake phone's sam and then drives me straight home. I could feel the tears start to pour down my cheeks. I felt numb, completely numb.

" Hey it's okay" Jake sooths me. He pulls me onto his lap " I'm not going to let anything hurt you" He promises running a hand through my hair, trailing little soothing kisses in my hair. " We're going to catch that leech and I'll be outside all night I swear" He says " We'll take Maggie to Carlisle and get her checked out" He explains as I take deep breaths in an attempt to calm down " I have to go, I'll be outside" He promises with a kiss on my forehead. I nod pulling a blanket around me. I feel nothing, numb, she was dead. Who was going to tell Sarah, it had to be seth. The truth finally had to come out. I could feel my breaths getting more rapid as I start to panic. I look outside to see Jake's wolf. I cover my face with my blankets falling into a sleepless slumber.

" Kayla" I hear Paul's voice call as my eyes flutter open. I notice Rachel in the kitchen on the phone. I threw myself in Paul's arms. Burying my face in his chest. We were closer than normal siblings, probably because Paul pretty much had to raise me himself.

" You okay?" He asks as I pull back. All I could muster up was a nod.

" Hey, how you holding up?" Rachel asks walking over putting a hand on my shoulder sympathetically.

" Okay" I respond with a yawn

" Did you catch the vamp?"I ask sitting up

" Not yet but we're hot on his track" Paul explains with a small smile

" Good" I reply standing up walking over to the kitchen.

" She's over at Carlisle right now" Paul explains. I simply nod

" Where's Jake?" I ask glancing around

" He's outside" Rachel assures me. I nod, it felt good knowing I was not alone in the imprint category. The door opens and Jared runs in. A desperate, distracted look on his face.

" We have a problem" Jared says his eyes wide with shock. He was looking right at me, not Paul, me. His eyes were wild with fear, confusion.

" What's going on?" Paul asks standing up defensively

" She's alive" Jared says I could feel myself start to shake again. My knees felt weak, like they were going to collapse at any time. The look on Rachel's confused face mirrored mine. Paul started to growl, Maggie was a vampire.

"She doesn't seem too dangerous right now, but you can never tell" Carlisle explains as we all look at Maggie outside. She was just standing there staring at us through the glass, it was really freaking me out. This whole situation as just scary. Bella was hugging me for comfort, Jasper was keeping the mood calm I could tell. The treaty was on hiatus as both Vampires and Wolves came together to figure the situation out.

" Can I talk to her?" I ask breaking from Bella's hug " She's probably scared, and alone" I frown a wave of guilt washing over me before jasper replaces that with calmness.

" No way in hell are you going out there" Jake frowns stepping toward me

" I won't let you" Paul chimes in " Are you insane?"

" It's the least I can do" I argue " Imagine what she's feeling right now" I glance outside at her

" It may be a good idea, I can monitor her thoughts" Edward says in defense of me. I nod taking a step toward the door, but Jake blocks my path.

" Let me go with you" He says, I could feel all eyes on me

" I need to do this alone, you can wait here" I say taking another step toward the door, which is again blocked by Jake " Fine wait on the porch though, she's going to be scared" Jake nods. The whole pack and I head outside. Maggie's eyes immediately dart to me. Her eyes a now piercing red color.

" Mikayla?" She asks as I step foreword " What's going on?" She whispers her eyes moving from me to the pack. I could sense her fear, her confusion "Who are those people, why is everything so different?" She asks bombarding me with questions

" You're okay" I say soothingly, I take in a deep breath mustering up all the courage I had" It's going to be fine"

" I'm not okay" She shouts angrily " I am in pain, and everything is different" She continues stepping toward me " Who hurt me was it one of them?" She frowns looking up at the pack " All I can remember is parking my car, and there was a man in the back, I screamed but no one heard, and then I woke up in that house" She says a distressed look on her face. She points toward the house

" They're our friends" I respond, my voice clear and level headed

" I don't know who to trust anymore" She says in a bitter tone " And I'm so thirsty" She says turning her attention toward me. I feel a chill run through my spine. It all happened so fast I could barely fathom what was going on.

" Jacob!" Edward warns as he comes out on the porch. The pack phases, Maggie looks toward them, but lunges straight for my neck digging her fangs into my skin. I let out a shriek. The pain was excruciating. It felt like knives digging into every part of my body. I could pretty much feel the life being drained from me. I struggle but she holds me down. Her hands go to my arms pinning me down. I turned slightly my vision blurring completely. Her nails dug deep into the flesh of my arms. Suddenly I feel Maggie being detached from me.

" Mikayla stay with me" I hear Carlisle above me

" There's venom" Edward warns. At this point I feel like my body's on fire I let out another scream as I hear ripping and tearing, I assumed the pack was finishing the job.

" Shit this is not good" I hear Emmet mumble from somewhere beside me

" No shit" I hear Embry also by my side

" Guys stop" I hear Sam command

" Mikayla, what do we do doc?" I hear Jake beside me. I open my eyes but everything's blurry so I quickly shut them

" At this rate she'll be a vampire" Carlisle says in a worried tone. I feel Jake grip my hand, his warmth somewhat soothing me.

" Do something" Jake orders

" We need to get the venom out, edward" Carlisle says

" No I'll do it, I think I can do it better" Bella interjects. I could feel hot tears rolling down my cheeks. The pain was indescribable. I felt as if every muscle, every bone in my body was being torn apart, bit by bit.

" Don't fucking touch her" I hear paul yell from somewhere on my right.

" Paul it's the only way to save her" Jake reasons with him

" Make it stop" I manage to mutter " Please, make it stop" I whimper

" Bella do it" Jake orders, a desperate tone in his voice. I feel my hair being brushed aside, slowly the pain is dragged from my body, as I begin to relax curling in a ball defensively.

" Bella, that's enough" Carlisle orders

" How did I do?" I hear Bella ask. I keep my eyes clamped shut

" Perfect" Edward says clearly happy " She's going unconscious" He warns, with that I feel the world go dark, as I fall into nothingness.


End file.
